The Orange Inkling Maelstrom
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Naruto manages to escape another mob that was trying to kill him and he finds himself in a supply warehouse. There, he finds a bucket full of orange ink and when he accidently spills it, it goes to touch it. Now, he finds himself in a whole new world and he is now a new creature. This is the adventure of orange inkling known as Agent 3; Naruto Uzumaki. Rated M for Lemon Scenes.
1. The Arrival in Inkopolis

Naruto was hiding from another mob, he was hiding in supply shack that the village had. Today was his birthday and the mob was the usual though it was bigger now. As Naruto continued to walk away, that is when he tripped and looked at what made him fall. He saw a bucket filled with orange ink that seemed to have spilled some orange ink on the ground but it looked a bit unnatural.

Being the curious child he was, he poke the orange ink before he was surrounded in orange glow before he was covered in orange ink and he fell right into the ink before the ink disappeared alongside him.

* * *

Naruto groaned, which sounded weird before he opened his eyes and see a clear blue sky with some clouds and the sun shining. He got up before he noticed he felt different. He looked down and noticed his new form. He had peach skin and he noticed a weapon of some kind next to him and on his back, he saw a large (for his size) cylinder container fill of orange ink. He picked up the weapon and held it in his hands, wondering how to operate it. That is when he sees a little trigger-looking device and pulls it and it fires orange ink and hit the balloon in front of him. Naruto began to fire it a few more times before he noticed his surroundings, looking like a park of some kind.

Naruto finally noticed a trail of balloons and followed them, popping them his weapon. He noticed the ink trails that were made from his weapon. Then, he came around what looked like ramps with orange ink on the ground on the floor and balloons at the top of ramps. Naruto began to fire at them but it was short lived when he saw he was out of ink. Then, he felt an urge to dive into the orange ink and he did. He thought he made a mistake but saw it turned into some sort of squid-like creature and delve into the ink, essentially merging with it and he felt himself being restocked in ink. Then, he came out of the ink and he looked at himself, seeing he was back to normal and he noticed the ink container full of ink.

' _So that is how you refuel the ink container.'_ Naruto thought before he continued.

As he progressed, he noticed that he can travel up walls and ramps when the ink is sprayed on the surface in his squid form. As he went through, he began to get used with what he has become. Eventually, he came across pink ink on the ground and covered it with his orange ink. Naruto proceeded and he destroyed a large line of boxes and inked the wall and went through the grates and eventually he got to the top and see a pool of orange ink. He turned into his squid form and he was instantly shot towards the city that was in view.

* * *

Naruto lands safely and unharmed and instantly noticed that his container and weapon was gone. He looked and see a bunch of beings like him but different colors, appearances, and genders. As he looked around, he sees something appear on a screen nearby and looked, seeing two girls on it.

The one on the left side of the screen had her tentacles, which are black with a pink gradient at the ends, are very long and tied in a large bow on the back of her head, leaving the ends to dangle. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus. Her eye markings end in small points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and more upturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky milk-white earrings. Her outfit, which has no sleeves and ends in shorts, is black with a reflective texture. On the front are three pink marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked. With this outfit, she wears pink tights, white gloves, and a small, white, shirt collar necklace. The girl also wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny pink material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat resembling the Japanese fast food ikayaki on her head, and has a beauty mark on her left cheek.

The one on the right side of the screen had her tentacles, which are milk-white, are tied in a large bow on the right side of her head, with the ends wrapped around to the other side and curling up slightly at the ends with an unsaturated gray gradient. She has large, downturned eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus. Her eye markings end in small, slightly curved points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower and longer than those of the average Inkling (Naruto learned of the species name when he first arrived), and on them she wears a pair of chunky milk-white earrings. Her outfit, which has no sleeves and ends in a skirt, is black with a reflective texture. On the front are three green marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked, and the inside skirt facing is also green. With this outfit, she wears green tights, black shorts, white gloves, and a small, white, shirt collar necklace. Marie also wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny green material on the bottom and two green buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a green and white hat resembling a calamari ring, and has a beauty mark on her right cheek.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at their appearances. They were very beautiful in Naruto's eyes. That is when he sees their names on the screen. On the left was Callie while the one of the right was Marie.

"Hold on to your tentacles…" Callie says on the screen.

"It's Inkopolis News time!" Marie finished.

The screen flashed for a moment then returns to the Inkopolis News "Let's unveil the current regular battles stages!" Callie stated to those watching.

"All right!" Marie said with a smile.

The purple screen changes to show a battlefield with yellow and blue ink splashed around with the name "Urchin Underpass".

"The birds here are totes adorbs!" Callie shouted with a smiled and with her eyes closed and her right arm in the air, like cheering.

"So you're… Team Bird, then?" Marie joked to Callie.

The screen changes to an arena known as Saltspray Rig and it had teal and pink ink colors around the arena.

Callie's expression changed to a sad one "Blech, the salt spray here really gets in my eyes!"

Marie copied the expression "You know, salted squid is a delicacy in some places."

The screen flashed and changed back.

"News flash!" Callies called out "News flash!"

"What is it?" Marie asked to her partner "What is it?!"

The purple screen changes and shows two pictures. On the left picture was a hazy tower with a giant shadow fish around it and what looked like some sort of UFO while the picture on the right showed just the tower.

"Inkopolis's Great Zapfish has… vanished!" Callies shouted with shock and surprise, her expression showed it as well.

Marie's expression changed to shock and surprise as well "Wait, seriously?"

Callie's expression changed to sad "If it isn't recovered soon, are we gonna lose power?"

Marie's expression changed to hope and she looked at Callie "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine… probably."

The picture on the purple screen showed the shadowed UFO.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash!" Callies said with an annoyance expression and tone.

"Sounds likely to me!" Marie added.

The purple screen went back to normal.

Callie closed her eyes and held her right arm in the air for a cheer "Well, that's all for now! Until next time…"

The two girls went into a pose with their hands shaking "Staaaay fresh!"

The screen returned to its normal before the news came up. Naruto began to look around the plaza before noticing an old guy in the vents next to the building tower in front of him. Curious, Naruto went to it and went after the old man, transforming into his squid form to head where the man went off to.

* * *

 **I apologies if you wanted something else, but I wanted to let this out because I like Splatoon and I couldn't help that there was little crossovers. This will be only one chapter unless I continue it. Let me explain this now that this will be Naruto and somebody else getting teleported to the world of the Inklings and that is where he will be living.**

 **Now, Naruto is going to be Agent 3. I have already know Agent 4 is going to be but I won't say a name. Here is what the pairing.**

 **Naruto X Callie, Marie, and Agent 4 [No revealing until it goes to Splatoon 2]**

 **This story is on hiatus until I say otherwise. However, I will admit this now. If I get over 10 people saying they want this series to continue, then I will continue AFTER I complete Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**


	2. Joining the New Squidbeak Splatoon

Naruto came out of the tunnel and see that appears to be outside of the plaza. Then, he noticed the old man he was following, looking right at him and he appeared to be panicking.

"Th-th-the-! Th-The oc- oc- oc-..." The old man stuttered out in fear and panic "The Octarians are coming!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down mister!" Naruto tried to calm down the old man.

"Ah!" The old man jumped, scared before seeing it was Naruto and sighed, calmed down "I'm sorry, I lost my cool for a moment there."

"Who are you, anyway?" Naruto asked to the old man.

"I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon!" The old man proclaimed with pride.

"..." Naruto stayed silent as he has never heard of the 'legendary Squidbeak Splatoon' before, then again he isn't from this world but the Cap'n in front of him didn't know that.

Cuttlefish was examining Naruto with a keen eye, taking in his appearance and other details before saying "That look in your eyes…" Naruto began to grow nervous, did he see through Naruto that easily? "I've been waiting for a young 'un like you!"

Naruto managed to stop himself from facepalming ' _At least he doesn't know yet.'_ "What do you mean by that?"

"The Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis has vanished!" Cuttlefish said before adding "And though nobody will believe me, it's the work of Octarians!"

' _I think I understand what they mean when they didn't believe him.'_ Naruto thought, looking at Cuttlefish who is an old man and people these days hardly believe them anymore because they could be crazy.

"They're after revenge for their defeat in the war 100 years ago!" Cuttlefish continued "I was keeping a watchful eye on them myself, of course… But they stole the Great Zapfish from right under my nose! Please! You must help me recover the Great Zapfish!"

"What's in it for me?" Naruto asked "I have literally nothing. No home, little training, and no place to go to? What can you offer me to help you?"

"Well, if you have no one and no family to go to, I can always welcome you to my home." Cuttlefish stated to Naruto "Besides, I have two granddaughters with me. I guess I can welcome you among us."

"Alright, I'll help you as long as I'm welcomed to your family with open arms." Naruto said to him with a smile "Besides, I was going to help regardless if you welcomed me or not. I'm no heartless monster, I want to help but I had nowhere to go after I finished saving the Great Zapfish."

"Thank goodness." Cuttlefish said with a sigh before looking at him with a serious expression "Starting today, you are Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!"

"Wait, there are two others?" Naruto asked with confusion "If there is an Agent 1 and 2, why aren't they here helping?"

"Unfortunately, they are under cover right now. They are trying to keep Inkopolis calm while you try to save the Great Zapfish." Cuttlefish stated before he went into the house behind him and pulled out a pair of clothes "Take this special Hero Suit. It will help you withstand their ink."

Naruto walked up to him and took the clothes from him "Anything else?"

"Just change into it." Cuttlefish said to Naruto.

Naruto went to the back of the house before he came out with a new look.

On his head is a pair of earpieces with large pointed shapes jutting out to the sides connected by two thin bars that curve around the back of the head. The shapes on the earpieces are flat triangles, despite appearing conical from the front. The headset is mostly black with small sections of lime green on the earpieces, which also have glowing blue lights.

The Jacket is form-fitting and black with a large collar and a bright yellow safety vest worn on top. At the wearer's left hip hangs two small accessories, one gray and squid-shaped with a light blue outline that seems to glow, and the other red, oval-shaped, and reflective. Naruto had no idea what these things served for.

On his feet are a pair of black sneakers with lime green accents. They have a black strap halfway down and blue lights at the top that create small trails behind the wearer as they move.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked to him.

"What a perfect fit!" Cuttlefish said while thinking ' _For a hand-me-down from Agents 1 and 2.'_ "Now," he points his staff towards the horizon " let's go beat those nasty Octarians!" He looks at Naruto "I'm counting on you!"

Naruto nods with a smile "I won't let you down."

Naruto began to go forward when he sees a secret entrance.

"Shoot ink to uncover entrances to the Octarian lair." Cuttlefish said to him.

Naruto aimed his Hero Shot at the entrance and fired it, effectively revealing it. Then, went over the entrance to it before transforming into his squid form and went into the lair.

* * *

 **Wow, I never expected so many to want me to continue this series immediately. I guess it is natural since this is the second story for a Naruto X Splatoon crossover. Whelp, I have a question for you. By the way, due to this chapter being so short, I'm doing a story with the combination of Splatoon's Mission 1 and 2 together and probably will be dual missions the next chapter is probably going to be Mission 3 and First Boss Fight.**

 **As you are already aware, I'm doing a Naruto X Callie, Marie, and Agent 4. However, I have been considering the possibilities of adding another, an OC. Well, an Octoling OC. I'm leaving a vote for it because I want to see if you guys would want the possibility of it happening.**

 **Naruto X Callie, Marie, Agent 4, and OC Octoling:**

 **Yes: 1**

 **No: 0**


	3. Octotrooper Hideout

Naruto appeared on a orange platform and he began to walk forward when he heard Cuttlefish on his earphones.

" _Over to you, Agent 3._ " Cuttlefish said on the earphones that Naruto wore.

Naruto inked the way ahead and it revealed a launchpad. Naruto went to it and turned into his squid form before being launched to the platform to his left and he landed, he sees a weird tentacle-like creature on some sort of device on top of the box. Behind it was another one but it was on purple ink instead of a box. The creature on the box became alerted at Naruto's presence.

" _It's an Octotrooper!_ " Cuttlefish stated in the comms " _Attack the blighter!_ "

Naruto aimed his Hero Shot at the Octotrooper and fired, hitting the being on the box and killing it before he started destroying the boxes around him. That is when Naruto sees another Octotrooper coming around the box at the top left of the field. Naruto began to fire upon the two Octotroopers, making sure to dodge their attacks before splashing them down. He noticed orbs that were called "Power Eggs", how Naruto came across the name was when he looked it up not long after arriving Inkopolis.

" _Superb! Jolly good show!_ " Cuttlefish congratulated Naruto with his splendid job of taking care of the Octotroopers. Naruto inked a bit more to collect some more Power Eggs before he inked the wall and went up it in his squid form and hit the first checkpoint. That is when he sees a large heavily armored turret with a Octarian arming it " _Hide yourself in your squid form! You can move without being seen._ "

Naruto entered his squid form among the orange ink around the Octarian. He moved to the left, seeing he was not being spotted by the Octarian before he came out and gunned down the Octarian without warning and took him and his device down. Then he destroyed the surrounding boxes and sees a launch pad that was behind the Octarian's position.

" _Launchpad ahoy!_ " Cuttlefish shouted as Naruto was launched to the next platform. Naruto sees a some walls, boxes, and the area was covered in purple ink with three Octotroopers waiting " _Take cover behind the wall and have a breather._ "

"No time for breaks, gramps." Naruto replied before going to the right side of the wall and ink a path before stopped at a corner and destroy the front box wall. While he did this, an Octotrooper tries to attack him but misses and Naruto began to make his way down the right side of the square that the Octotroopers were at. Naruto destroys the boxes on the right before going to the bottom and destroyed another box wall before shooting and splashing the Octotrooper in the back before going around to the left side and then shoot down the left side Octotrooper then proceed and killed the last Octotrooper. In the middle, a launchpad appeared.

" _Launchpad Ahoy!_ " Cuttlefish shouted as Naruto went on it with squid mode and shot off to the left side building. Upon landing, Naruto sees another heavily armored turret with an Octarian arming it. However, unlike last time, this one was on high ground and no way to get around him " _Those shielded blighters can't be hit from the front!_ "

"Tell me something I don't know, gramps." Naruto replied back as he took behind a wall as the Octarian fires a purple ink sphere at Naruto, which misses. Naruto made sure to collect the two power eggs behind the walls.

" _Throw a bomb then give 'em hell in the back!_ " Cuttlefish responded.

Naruto blinked ' _I have bombs?'_ He looked around in his pockets before finding a pyramid-shape ink explosive ' _Oh carp, I do! Wait… why did I say carp? Maybe this is Inkling language effecting me faster than I thought?'_

Naruto threw that thought away and threw his bomb over the wall and it landed behind the Octarian. The Octarian turned his turret to prevent the bomb from killing him, not realizing that his back was now exposed. Naruto took his chance and splashed the Octarian down before spotting another Launchpad and took off, ignoring another "Launchpad Ahoy!" from Cuttlefish.

Naruto lands and sees two heavy armor turret Octotroopers. Naruto took down one by surprise but the other one turned to him and fired. Naruto dodged and threw a bomb behind him, causing the Octotroop to turn and Naruto finished him off before going to another Launchpad and took off and landed on the ground and he sees three pillars and a bunch of Octotroopers.

" _It's time for guts and glory, inkling!_ " Cuttlefish states and Naruto aimed his Hero Shot at them " _Chaaaaarge!_ "

Naruto ran forward, weapon blazing and ink splashing. He took down two before seeing two Octotroopers coming around a pillar and Naruto shot that both down before splashing down the two that appeared to be next to each other at the left pillar and finishing the last one to his right. Once he finished, he began to ink the pillars and eventually made his way to the top one on the left and found a scroll.

' _Hmm, guess I'll hold onto this until I can properly examine it.'_ Naruto thought before going onto another launchpad and he landed onto the next building and onto a checkpoint. Naruto shot down the box at the bottom of the pathway and sees something.

" _A suit of armor!_ " Cuttlefish exclaimed at the sight of the armor " _Jolly good!_ "

Naruto put on the armor headgear and began to proceed and he takes down a Octotrooper that seemed to be patrolling some sort of vault. He looked up the ground and sees another Octotrooper on a ramp. He began to make his way, inking his pathway to the Octotrooper before splashing it by surprise. When he made to the top, he sees three Octotroopers patrolling around a tall ramp that had the key at the top. He cleared the boxes in his way and took down the three in a surprise attack before coming around the corner to see another Octotrooper ready to attack. Of course, the Octotrooper never stood a chance and he managed to get the key before making his way back to the vault. Once he made it back, he unlocked a launchpad and made it to the final building that had a fish in a container. He made a path of ink for him to engage the Octotrooper and took him down in a surprise attack before seeing a heavy armor Octotrooper turning to attack him. To distract him, Naruto threw a bomb over him and made the Octotrooper turn and Naruto splashed him down. He began to destroy the surrounding boxes but couldn't find a key before destroying the boxes at the top right of the platform.

He collected the key and began to make his way back to the vault when he sees three purple swirls and guessed Octotroopers were somehow warping in to attack/prevent him from unlocking the vault. He managed to splash one of the Octotroopers warping in. Then he took down the one on the right and an Octotrooper from on top of the vault landed down to the ground and tried to turn to attack Naruto but Naruto shot first and killed him. Naruto unlocked the vault and he was sent flying up and lands in front of the container that held the creature.

" _That's a Zapfish!_ " Cuttlefish stated with a sigh of relief " _Break the shield and grab it!_ "

Naruto complied and shot the container to oblivion and then he grabbed the zapfish and it wiggles in his grip, probably happy and/or excited that it was rescued.

* * *

Once he surfaced from the kettle and after the zapfish went to rally with Cuttlefish, he looked at the scroll that he managed to find.

" _Since time immemorial, a rare type of electric catfish known as the Zapfish has been prized by Inkling society as a source of energy. In fact, the entire city of Inkopolis is powered by a single one-hundred-year-old Great Zapfish!_ " -Sunken Scroll #1

Naruto blinked a few times at the new information before he looked up and see it was midday.

"Good work on your first mission." Cuttlefish states with a hidden smile "I knew I could count on you!"

Naruto smiles ' _Perhaps another mission is good.'_ Naruto thought as he made his way to the next mission kettle.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

In a dark sewer, there was a cage and inside the cage, a pair of red slit eyes opened.

" **So the kit is now in** _ **this**_ **world. Huh, I guess this world is quite promising. At least he is away from those filthy humans.** " A dark deep voice said before the eyes began to close " **Let's see how much this world has changed.** "

* * *

 **Unfortunately, I didn't want to make too big chapters so I guess the missions will be individual and possibly the Boss fights as well. Though I have to admit, I think I made a lot of good details like the game, not sure though. Anyway, here are the votes so far.**

 **Naruto X Callie, Marie, Hinata, and OC Octoling**

 **Yes: 5**

 **No: 0**


	4. Lair of the Octoballs

Naruto landed on the main spawn platform before noticing some sort of machine walking around. He aimed his hero shot at it and fired, destroying whatever it was and he began to proceed while destroying the boxes. He, then, began to ink the large ramp in front of him.

" _Splatter the wall with ink, then swim up it with your squid form."_ Cap'n Cuttlefish told Naruto.

' _Already know about that Cap,'_ Naruto thought as he climbed the ramp ' _since I first got here in this world.'_

When he got up to the top, he lands on a checkpoint then sees some sort of balloon-looking fish in the middle with multiple boxes and those weird octo machines standing on them. He charged forward and shot at the balloon fish and then it exploded and covered the whole area in ink as well as destroy both the boxes and the machines.

"Well, that's one way of dealing with them." Naruto said, blinking at the results in confusion. Naruto shook off the confusion before walking to the left and destroying all the boxes before going up the wall via ink. He destroy a couple more boxes while collecting the power eggs on the ramp. Then he takes noticed of another machine, with its' eyes glowing red and charging right towards him, so he splattered the machine with his Hero Shot. Once it was finished, he began to go up and proceed to walk around the corner and sees another ramp. Then he sees another machine and splats it before going up and destroying all nearby boxes and began to head up.

Naruto had to admit something though, the music in this place was nice and cool. It had him wonder where and why the music was playing in the first place. Now that Naruto thinks about it, didn't the last stage had music playing too? Perhaps it's common to have music playing?

When he got up, he sees another ramp and he shoots the balloon fish and caused the entire thing to explode, covering the entire ramp and sending the power eggs to Naruto. Naruto entered his squid form and climbed the wall and when he got to the top, he sees a launchpad. Entering his squid form when he got on top of the pad, he was sent flying and barely missed the floating debris in the air. He landed on the ground and onto a checkpoint and he began to fire and ink way while seeing something purple ink warping in before it became a ball.

" _You have to submerge the Octoballs in ink before defeating them."_ Cap'n Cuttlefish told Naruto as he aimed his Hero Shot and the Octoball destroy the boxes below him. Naruto covers the area around the Octoball in orange ink and when the Octoball goes into it, he looked like he was barely swimming. Naruto finished it off quickly before it could recover " _Bravo!"_

Naruto destroyed the remaining boxes and inked the ramp before turning into his squid form and went up the ramp. Once he was at top, he turned back to normal and inked his pathway before turning to the left and going up the path. However, just as he stepped on the side platform, three Octoballs warped in.

" _Baddies! Look alive, Inkling!"_ Cap'n Cuttlefish shouted to Naruto, who aimed his Hero Shot and splatted them before they had the chance to go into the offensive. Naruto inked the ramp and went up it before going to the checkpoint then he sees a large ramp with a metal fence-like platform. He noticed some sort of machine-looking creature on the wall.

" _Oh, it's a suckerfish…"_ Cap'n Cuttlefish said to Naruto " _You can't damage these fellas!"_

"Alright, but why are they called suckerfish?" Naruto asked before he began to ink a way up before seeing the suckerfish cleaning up ink that it came across "Guess that answers my question."

Naruto inked a bit to the left, getting the suckerfish's attention. Naruto then inked the entire right side before going to his squid form and went up onto the metal fence platform. Naruto, then, looked down and sees a box and fires his ink at it, noticing that the ink went through the platform and hit the box and the launchpad down there. Naruto sees a scroll comes out of the box.

' _How to get down there now…'_ Naruto thought before he thinks of something and enter his squid form. Then he begins to fall to the ground and he reverts back to his inkling form ' _Guess that works.'_

Naruto grabbed the scroll before going to the launchpad and he was sent up and back onto the metal fence platform once more. He collected the power eggs and made it to solid platform and destroying the boxes and sees a Octoball waiting to attack. It began to roll towards Naruto but he stopped it by shooting his Hero Shot at it and making it roll backwards and it rolled into his ink before he finished it off.

Naruto sighed before looking up and see a wall that was across and not straight. He inked the wall, getting the power eggs too, before going into his squid form and began to go across the wall. When he gets to the top, he sees a launchpad on the side of the wall and a box. He destroyed the box, getting a power egg from it, and it inked the path to the launchpad before he went to it with his squid form and then, he was shot up and over the top of the building before landing in another platform area and on a checkpoint. There, he sees three Octoballs, one suckerfish with a power egg on top of it, and a piece of armor on top of another suckerfish.

Naruto inked his path went down. A Octoball attempted to attack him but Naruto splatted it down and collected the power egg from the suckerfish while inking a platform to collect a power egg. Then, he went to the armor while taking down the other two Octoballs that attempted to stop him. Once he had the helmet on his head, he went up the tallest ramp and when on the top, he sees balloon fishes on the wall that went up and he blew them up and then went down to the ramp and inked it before going up the wall with his squid form. Naruto went up the wall and destroyed a box before going up a ramp to the top, he heard Cap'n Cuttlefish say something about ascending the ink wall faster but somewhat ignoring it.

Then he hit a checkpoint before going on the launchpad next to it and went to the next platform. Naruto found himself landing on a large stack of boxes. Naruto immediately inked the boxes down and landed, only to notice two Octoballs warping in and went to attack. Naruto knock one away before it could hit him and kept his distance before finishing them off in his ink. Then he noticed the launchpad. He went to it and took off, ignoring a "Launchpad Ahoy" from Cap'n. He lands on another checkpoint and began to ink the small wall in front of him and went up it before seeing three Octoballs warping it. He immediately fired at them, taking them down to prevent them from being such great threat for him on the platform. He lands on the ground and inks a cylinder that had a power egg on the top of it and noticed some balloons flying about. Naruto tries to hit one with his Hero Shot but couldn't and he noticed the suckerfish. He destroy the nearby boxes, seeing a launchpad behind them. Naruto raised an eyebrow at it before going on it and he was launched to a nearby platform.

Naruto lands on another checkpoint then inks a way to a ink turret before looking at it, wondering how to use it.

" _To use the Ink Cannon, you need to enter your squid form and then take aim and fire it like the way you fire your Hero Shot."_ Cap'n Cuttlefish explained to Naruto.

Naruto nods and enters his squid form and gets into the cannon. Once on the pilot/gunner position, he aimed the cannon at the top half of the wall and fired. He destroyed a few balloons and gained some Power Eggs, but he also attracted the Octotroopers on top of the wall attention. He aimed the cannon at the Octotroopers and fired, splatting one then he noticed the small Zapfish. He fired another at the zapfish container and it exploded while splattering the last Octotrooper. Then, he aimed at the moving wall platform and fired, destroying the last of the balloons before inking the top half of the bottom wall. Then Naruto got off the cannon and inked a path to the top half of the bottom wall before heading up in his squid form. When he got to the top, he threw an ink bomb at the container of the Zapfish, which got destroyed and Naruto grabbed the zapfish.

* * *

Naruto came out of the kettle before looking at the scroll in his possession.

' _We Octarians dwell in a world deep underground. The individual caves in which we live are connected by a network of transport devices known as "Kettles".'_

' _Wow...so that's how our home works!'_

"Well, at least that explains some things." Naruto said before looking up, seeing it almost dark. He looked at Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Hey Cap, how about we call it quits for tonight and continue where we left off tomorrow?" Naruto calls out to the Cap'n.

Cap'n Cuttlefish nods "Sure, why not? Come on chap, let's go to my place. My granddaughters are living with me, I bet you will be more than happy to meet them."

Naruto nods and begins to follow Cap'n Cuttlefish to his home.

* * *

 **That is all for this chapter. However, I will admit now, I accidently slipped for Hinata. So to make it official now, Hinata Hyuga IS Agent 4. As for the OC Octoling, a lot of people seem to agree with it so I'm going to make it official and say it will happen. As for a suggestion for Marina. I don't know honestly, but I think it is possible since Naruto is technically a stamina freak. Now to answer two questions that should be brought up.**

 _Guest: What chapter will naruto be able to go back to konoha? Will time flow differently between dimensions?_

 **Full on honest, I do not even know if I should even let such a thing happen. I mean, Naruto is having a good time in Inkopolis than he ever had in Konoha. But, I will tell you now, I am going to debate about it if it could happen or no.**

 _Commandosquirrel: will this eventually go into splatoon 2?_

 **Yes and I will actually be changing a bit about it. Won't say right now, but I will change a small bit about Splatoon 2. Nothing too big, but I want to make it something big and cool that I thought the makers of Splatoon 2 SHOULD have done. Its' small thing of my own work, but nothing too big.**

 **Tell you what, at the end of the Splatoon 1 of this story, I will make a trailer of sorts to give you some insight into the future of that part of the story. Plus, I do hope they make Splatoon 3 and so on, I actually love the Splatoon series.**

 **Well, that's all folks!**

 _ **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**_


	5. Meeting the Squid Sisters

Cap'n Cuttlefish and Naruto were walking down a street, heading towards a lone house in the distance.

"So what's your name, kid?" Cap'n asked Naruto "I forgotten if you told me your name or not."

"My name is Naruto." Naruto replied with a smile.

Cap'n Cuttlefish gave a subtle smile "Does it mean Fishcakes or Maelstrom?"

"Maelstrom." Naruto said while growling slightly "I don't like it when someone calls me Fishcakes."

"I can understand that." Cap'n said before the Cap'n spotted something "We're here."

Naruto looked and see a house (the picture is Suburb House Gmod). Cap'n Cuttlefish approached the front door before unlocking it and he opens the door.

"I'm home!" Cap'n Cuttlefish shouted, telling anyone inside the house that he had returned.

Naruto walked in after Cap'n kept the door open for him. He began to look around, seeing the rooms around when he heard two people coming down the stairs.

"Hey Grandpa." A female voice greeted.

Another female voice added "Who's that?"

Naruto looked at the owner of the two voices before he was shocked. Standing at the bottom of the stairs were Callie and Marie! The same two Inklings who were on Inkopolis News!

Naruto looked at Cap'n Cuttlefish "You didn't tell me Callie and Marie were your granddaughters, Cap'n!"

"You didn't ask." Cuttlefish replied with a shrug, making Naruto facepalm.

"Who's the boy?" Marie asked to Cap'n.

"His name is Naruto." Cap'n Cuttlefish replied "He has nowhere else to go and he is helping me with some things so until he can get himself situated, he will be living with us."

The two girls nodded and looked at Naruto "So, where have you been living?"

"Orphanage." Naruto said with a sad look.

That explained some stuff to the three where he has been living. Naruto decided to take that time and looked at Cap'n.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Naruto asked to them.

"You will be sleeping in the bedroom downstairs." Cap'n Cuttlefish stated.

"Can I get a tour here, in my new living conditions?" Naruto asked to them.

"I'll show him around." Marie and Callie said in unison before blinking and looked at each other "No, I will!" They shouted at each other.

"How about you both show me around?" Naruto asked in hopes of creating a compromise between the two.

They looked at Naruto before Callie smiled "I think we can agree to that. What do you think Marie?"

Marie smiled back "Of course."

The three began to head down stairs. While they were walking away, Cap'n Cuttlefish chuckled "Those three are going to be perfect together. So when should I tell him about the family secret?"

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

After the tour of the house, Naruto was now down stairs, sitting on his bed. So the house had three floors.

On the top floor, there were three bedrooms with the master bedroom where Cap'n Cuttlefish sleeps at has a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub. The girls had a bathrooms too but not as big as Cap's.

On the middle floor, there was a kitchen where they eat. There was also a fireplace with two couches and chairs. There was also a living room where they could watch TV and had a bathroom there as well.

On the bottom floor, there was a big living room with three couches in front of a big screen TV. There was another bedroom in the next room. It became Naruto's room where he had a dresser and some other things. He also had a closet. He had a computer room of sorts next to his room. There was also a bathroom.

Naruto was now thinking about his situation about how he ended up in this world. He loved it so far and hope it never ends but Naruto felt that all good things must come to an end soon.

' _I don't know what to make of this.'_ Naruto thought before looking at his hands ' _Is this really just a dream or a Genjutsu to show me happiness then take it away or is this real? It looks and feels real, but Genjutsu can be deceiving.'_

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto heard Callie calling out to him from upstairs "It's' time for dinner!"

Naruto nods before getting up to eat. When he did go upstairs, he never noticed a purple silhouette appear in his room and then a mirror appeared (it looks like the Crystal Mirror but the picture on top is replaced with a DE symbol and the colors are black and white). A letter appeared on his bed before it went quiet.

* * *

Naruto came back downstairs after dinner. Surprisingly, the Inkling race eat normal food like humans. Perhaps being an inkling had perks after all. Naruto began to walk into his room before he noticed the mirror.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as his observed the mirror "I don't recall having this."

Then, by the reflection of the mirror, he saw a letter on the bed. He went to it and opened it before pulling out the letter and began to read it.

" _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this, congrats at your new life in the Inkling World. I know you are going to do great. I know you have many questions and I'm not at liberty to inform you about them but for now, your purpose here is to enjoy your new life in the Inkling world. I can already tell you that your new life here is going to be able fun, adventure, and more. Enjoy it Naruto, you at least deserve it._

 _Sincerely, Danny 'Cyber' Eclipse._

 _P.S.: The Mirror is a gift to allow you to travel to the HQ of the Eclipse Multi-Warriors. Come by every now or then when you are free. I will sent letters to you when it marks close to my birthday, christmas, or some holiday. By the way, you should try to tell Cap'n Cuttlefish, Callie, and Marie the truth about you sooner or later or they will find out eventually. It's my piece of advice to you._ "

Naruto smiled before looking at the mirror. He went up to it and touched when he saw his finger go through the mirror surface. He saw a note behind the mirror and grabbed it.

" _Warning: Do not lean into the mirror unless you intend to travel to the Word of Eclipse HQ. Should you wish to deactivate it, say Eclipse Close._ "

Naruto nodded before putting the letter and note away before looking at the mirror "Eclipse Close." Nothing appeared to have happened so Naruto touched the surface and found it hard, showing it was a real mirror now.

Naruto sighed before closing the door and going to bed, making sure to put the sign in front of it that says "Do Not Disturb" He took off his clothes and put on his pajamas then went to bed.

* * *

 _ **With Callie…**_

Callie was in her room, door closed with the "Do Not Disturb" sign up. She was in her nightgown, which was black. She was on her bed, touching where her heart was.

' _W-What is this feeling?'_ Callie thought as she had a blush on her face ' _When I'm around Naruto, it's' like I get weak. Why do I feel like that?'_

She shook herself from her thoughts before going to her bed and began to go to sleep.

* * *

 _ **With Marie…**_

Marie was also in her room with the same sign up. She, too, was in her nightgown, which was white. She was on her bed, thinking about Naruto which always caused her to blush.

' _Naruto… who are you? Why do I feel hot around you?'_ Marie thought before she began to head to sleep ' _I will find out.'_

* * *

 **That is all folks. I hope you like it because I had to do some thought on it and it was hard to actually describe the house due to not having Gmod on my computer. I'm currently working out the problem but I doubt I will get Gmod soon. BTW, there has been wonder about Hinata and Agent 4. To confirm it once more, Hinata IS Agent 4. Hinata gets teleported into the Inkling world much like Naruto. Some wonder if Naruto is going to be part of Splatoon 2 and I will confirm now that he will be, he will have a role but I won't say as I want to keep it a surprise. To finish this off, the OC Octoling will make her official appearance on Octoling Assault but I might hint her early. As for Naruto returning to Elemental... I'm still thinking about it and truth be told, I don't feel like he should. You never know when another gameplay like Splatoon 3 will come around so I'm probably going to keep this story going in Inkopolis. Make it like it completes for Splatoon 1 and 2, put it under "Complete" then if Splatoon 3 comes along, I'll continue it under that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have a good day.**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**


	6. Going Shopping and Discovery

Naruto groaned before opening his eyes.

' _So, it wasn't a dream. It's' all real.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at his hands, actually feeling happy that it wasn't fake.

He got up before heading to his closet and opened it up, looking at the clothes that were here. Unfortunately, all he had was the Hero Suit which wasn't much.

Naruto sighed as he put the suit on and grabbed his Hero Shot and put it on his back. Naruto, then, went to his room's door and unlocked it then opened it while putting the sign on the dresser. Naruto went upstairs and sees Cap'n Cuttlefish cooking breakfast.

"Hello Cap'n." Naruto greeted as he came into the kitchen.

Cuttlefish looked at Naruto "Hello Naruto. Did you sleep well?"

Naruto nods "It was a wonderful and peaceful sleep." Naruto replied with a smile "So, what is for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Cuttlefish said with a subtle smile "Callie and Marie love Pancakes, I make them on occasion and I thought it would be nice to make pancakes for us since it is such occasion." He looks at Naruto "Have you ever had Pancakes before?"

Naruto shook his head "No, the Orphanage lady never made us anything. All we had was cereal, though not me. I was usually the source of some kind of problem so she never fed me. I went to a ramen shop to eat three times a day because of something I don't even know about."

That made Cuttlefish sad "I'm sorry Naruto, I would have to guess as dinner of something else you never had before was logical since you probably never had something like that before. But that makes the theory worse. All you ever eaten was ramen, which is good by all means, but it shows that you never had something healthy before."

"I also need to grab some gear after Breakfast but I don't have the enough to buy some new gear." Naruto said with a disappointing sigh.

"Oh, about that." Cuttlefish said before giving a smile (his mouth is covered by his mustache/beard) "I have decided to take you shopping, though Callie and Marie are tagging along."

"Don't they work at Inkopolis News though?" Naruto asked.

"They asked their boss to take the day off to help you." Cuttlefish responded "We will go continue our job after today."

"But the power?" Naruto argued with Cuttlefish "Without the Great Zapfish, wouldn't Inkopolis run out of power?"

"We have enough power to last a year without the Great Zapfish." Cuttlefish replied to the argument "Plenty of time to go defeat the Octarians and save the Great Zapfish."

"I guess, then." Naruto sighed before sitting on a couch "Where is Callie and Marie?"

"They are probably still in their rooms." Cuttlefish replied "Callie is an early bird while Marie is a night owl."

"So Callie gets up early while Marie gets up late?" Naruto asked and Cuttlefish nods "Alright, lets' wait."

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Callie, and Marie were walking in Inkopolis plaza.

"So, where first?" Naruto asked to them.

"First we will be going to is Cooler Heads, then Jelly Fresh followed by Shrimp Kicks." Cuttlefish said before looking at Naruto "We will pay for the gear, but you will pay for the upgrades of the weapons. Which reminds me, we'll pay for a new gun for you. Hero Shot is not really there for Turf Wars. We're going to need to get you a gun. But that is it, the upgrades come from you."

Naruto nods before he and the others went to Cooler Heads. Naruto began to look over the hats while Cap'n Cuttlefish was talking with Annie and her fish assistant; Moe. After trying a few hats, which didn't seem to fit well for Naruto, he was about to give in when he spots another hat. It was a Special Forces Beret which was orange in color. Naruto put it on and, for some reason, it felt just right.

"I'll take this." Naruto said as he came to Annie and Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"It suits you well." Marie comments with a smile.

Cap'n Cuttlefish paid for it. Where did he get the money? Well, it so happens that since Callie and Marie are so famous that they get paid a lot so money that they have lots of it left.

* * *

 _ **Inside Jelly Fresh…**_

Naruto was trying out new clothes, but once more he couldn't find something that suited him. That is when he spotted a Black Inky Rider and he liked it, but he felt that the symbol of Rockenberg on the back didn't suit him. So he went to the front desk with it.

"Is that what you're getting?" Callie asked to Naruto.

"Sort of." Naruto replied before looking at Jelonzo, owner of Jelly Fresh "Is there a have to have a custom made version of this. I like everything about it but the symbol on the back is what I was hoping to change."

"It would cost extra but what symbol would you like it to be?" Jelonzo asked to Naruto.

Naruto drew a picture of a swirl, like a whirlpool symbol "I would like that symbol and can you make it red. The symbol belongs to my family legacy, at least from what I was told of."

"Of course, sir." Jelonzo replied "I can make it made."

Cap'n Cuttlefish paid for the custom Black Inky Rider design and Jelonzo told Naruto to come back tomorrow to get it.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto, Cuttlefish, Callie, and Marie walked into Ammo Knights. There, they were greeted with Sheldon who was actually friends with Callie, Marie, and Cap'n Cuttlefish. Naruto began to look over the variety of different weapons and was even able to test them out to see if Naruto liked them.

After testing a few, Naruto found one he liked: a Custom Jet Squelcher.

After paying for it, Naruto walked out with Callie, Marie, and Cap'n Cuttlefish and they began to make their way to home.

"So, what are your weapons?" Naruto asked to them.

"My weapon is the Luna Blaster." Callie said with a grin "I usually ambush my opponents in a surprise attack."

"I use the Hero Charger Replica to shoot my enemies from afar." Marie replied with a smile.

"Callie likes to attack up close and personal while Marie likes to attack from afar and out of range." Naruto concluded "You two seem so opposite from each other."

"I guess you can see like that." Cap'n stated "While their title is Squid Sisters, they are cousins. In a way, they are opposite of each other."

Naruto nods before the group of four began to make their way home.

* * *

 _ **That Night…**_

Naruto was having a peaceful dream. In was in the forest, on top of a hill, having a picnic with Callie, Marie, and Cap'n Cuttlefish. Naruto has grown to accept the fact that he is in a whole new world and he is actually enjoying it. However, he does miss those he left behind in his homeworld.

" **Kit, we need to have a talk.** " Naruto heard a demonic voice behind him.

Naruto looked behind him and sees a Chibi nine tailed fox with orange fur, nine tails, and has blood red eyes with slits in them. Around his neck was a collar with a seal on it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked before adding "Are you the Kyuubi?"

" **Indeed Kit.** " Kyuubi replied before walking over to him and lays down next to him " **Nice dream, by the way. It's' nice, peaceful, and the environment feels real. It's' better than the sewer of a mindscape you have.** "

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked to the demon fox.

Kyuubi looks at Naruto " **I'll get straight to the point. Due to the fact you're now in a world where chakra doesn't exist, some things happened to your body.** "

"Anything bad?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi grinned " **Depends on how you see it. Your transformation took away your chakra but something like that has to go somewhere. So I explored about it and learned that your lost chakra had increase your physical and mental stats.** "

"Meaning?" Naruto asked to him.

" **You are a superhuman Inkling, compared to other inklings.** " Kyuubi explained to Naruto with a grin " **You're stronger, faster, more durable, etc. You have Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability, Resistance, and more. Plus, because your brain has been affected as well, you are now smarter and can sort-of multitask. Also, because your chakra pool was so vast due you being a jinchūriki and an Uzumaki heritage, you still possess Chakra but it has created an Ink-based Bloodline of sorts.** "

"You mean…" Naruto began to think about it.

" **Yep.** " Kyuubi answered with a smirk " **Your Orange Ink is not natural. As a matter of fact, it's' really your Ink Bloodline that takes form. With it, you can do a lot of things. You can use it to store weapons and can use it similarly to Jutsu, though it will be limited to ink. With training, you can be the first Shinobi Inkling in existence.** "

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

" **Yeah.** " Kyuubi replied " **For some reason, any Inkling abilities you have has been put into the Bloodline. While these abilities come with the gear you wear, it seems to be adapted and even applied to you like it's natural.** "

"What abilities do I have?" Naruto asked to his partner.

" **Right now? All of them.** " Kyuubi replied before adding " **However, at it stands, you can only use three of the abilities you have. The more training you do in using abilities, the more abilities you can use. Also, I have discovered something.** "

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

" **Well, due to my presence in your body, you seem to have the ability to use 'Kraken'.** " Kyuubi told Naruto with a smirk.

"Kraken?" Naruto asked to Kyuubi.

" **Yes, Kraken.** " Kyuubi replied with his smirk " **It is a monster-like squid form. It can move freely on enemy ink while leaving its own trail. Jumping into an enemy will splat them instantly, and the user is immune to all damage. However, Krakens are affected much more by knockback. Swim speed in Kraken form is the same as that of normal squid form. As such, its speed is affected by Swim Speed Up, Comeback, and Ninja Squid abilities. However, Krakens are fully visible even with Ninja Squid, so the only change is the speed reduction.** "

"Impressive." Naruto replied with a smirk of his own "I think I'll use Kraken on occasions when I need it most." He looked at Kyuubi "I get the feeling you are here more than just tell me this."

Kyuubi grins " **Guess that intelligence is boosted better than I thought.** " Kyuubi looks at Naruto with seriousness " **Ok, here is the deal. I have some knowledge about this world and I can help you train in using your unique bloodline; 'Ink Release' or 'Ink Style' and even help you train in using your other abilities. In exchange, however, I wish to be free. Not completely, mind you, but enough to allow me to at least be outside of the seal. I hate tight spaces and it is uncomfortable.** "

Naruto began to think about it before looking at Kyuubi "How do I know you are lying?"

" **Then I seal on my demonic heritage that I speak the truth.** " Kyuubi replied with a paw up in vow.

Naruto nods before looking at Kyuubi "So, what is your name. Kyuubi sounds like a title than a name."

Kyuubi chuckles before replying " **Call me Kurama.** "

Naruto and Kurama shook hands (well, for Kurama it is paw shake)

* * *

 **That is another chapter done. I actually didn't rush this, I was halfway done with this before release the previous chapter. Also, I had this planned to explain some questions. Here are some things that caught my attention.**

 _.73: You are truly a great person to keep up with this story I just wish more took up the challenge_

 **Thank you, I sometimes like a challenge.**

' _Guest': Those naruto still has chakara? Because if he still has it and learns how to use it, that would be awesome. (At least in my opinion)_

 **Well, this chapter tells you your answer. He still has chakra, granted not the vast he originally had but he may regain it someday in the future.**

 _Super heavy weapons guy: where's the raman?_

 **Its' ramen, grammar correction. As for it, he MAY have it in the future. But let us all admit, even he needs to eat something OTHER THAN ramen.**

 _iZuikaku: You should do more AU stuff, like Naruto doing an expedition to find more Races together with a now allied Octolings naming the enemy Octolings that are under DJ Octavia as terrorist, with the new Octoling republic allied to the Inklings, maybe an expedition to a human city ruin, and to find Zombie like creatures._

 **First off, already planned the whole Octoling uprising thing with the OC Octoling. As for the expedition thing, perhaps I will but for the zombies thing. Can't kill zombies with ink, dude. At least, it doesn't really work. Perhaps the weapons can work though, I don't know. Oh, I may do something similar though.**

 **That is all the things. Thank you for watching.**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**


	7. Rise of the Octocopter

Naruto was making his way back to Octo Valley after he picked up his clothing gear. He had his Hero Suit in a back he had. He made it to the well and turned into his squid form to enter.

When Naruto first woke up, he had breakfast with the girls and Cuttlefish. After breakfast, the girls went to their studio while Cuttlefish went to Octo Valley. Naruto had to grab his clothing gear first before going to Octo Valley.

When he arrived, he sees Cuttlefish at the house. He went behind the house and put on his Hero Suit before going to the third kettle and entered it.

* * *

Naruto appeared on a spawn platform and he sees purple ink in front of him but there was a single long straight line of orange ink. So he turned into his squid form and began to follow the flow, collecting Power Eggs along the way. When he made it to a checkpoint, he took noticed of a flying octarian next to some boxes and another flying octarian on top of a ramp that had an orange trail to up it.

"That's new." Naruto said, blinking in surprise.

Naruto destroyed the boxes with his Hero Shot before he splattered the flying octarian. Then he went up the ramp and splat the other flying octarian before he destroyed the boxes.

" _While in Squid Form, you can jump further than you can in your Inkling form."_ Cuttlefish said and Naruto made a path of ink before jumping to the other side in his squid form " _Splendid! Superlative jumping!"_

Naruto hit the checkpoint before seeing the field in front of him. There were two platforms with orange ink on them while the ground below had purple ink. So he entered his squid form and began to jump from platform to platform before landing on the other side of the field. When he did, he immediately splat the flying Octarian in the sky.

" _That's it! Keep it up!"_ Cuttlefish encouraged Naruto, who smiled and kept pressing forward. He destroyed the nearby boxes and revealed a piece of armor. Naruto went to it and put on the helmet while inking the ramp up to a platform. He sees some sort of orb with a hole pointing to the other orb on the other side " _That's an inkrail. Shoot it to activate it and the ride it."_

Naruto aimed the Hero Shot and shot it with orange ink, which activated it and he went on it and got to the other side while in squid form. Naruto hit the checkpoint and Naruto wondered what would happen if he tried to grind it?

"Hey Cap, what would happen if I try to grind the Inkrail?" Naruto asked on the comms.

" _You fall."_ Cuttlefish replied to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and noted that. He activated another inkrail and began to ride it in his squid form. When he made it to the other side, he hit another checkpoint and cleared the boxes. Then he noticed two flying octarians behind the stone wall.

" _Rest behind the wall for a moment and take a deep breath."_ Cuttlefish suggested.

Naruto heeded the advice and hid behind a stone wall before he came around and splat a flying octarian and jumped across to the platform across from him in his squid form. He managed to make it. He takes aim at the last flying octarian and splat him but not before taking a hit from it. Naruto grunted from the attack but shook it off. He entered his squid form and jumped to the other side of the field and hit another checkpoint.

' _This is starting to become more easier.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he began to destroy the boxes in front of him. He noticed some sort of can and grabbed it. When he touched it, it changed form and became some sort of launcher of some kind.

" _The Inkzooka! Use it and take aim at the Octarians and pull the trigger!"_ Cuttlefish told Naruto.

Naruto aimed his words and put his Hero Shot on his back while carrying the Inkzooka and took aim at Octotrooper on a stack of boxes and fired. It fired a small ink tornado which, when it hit the boxes and the Octotrooper, it splatted them into oblivion. Then he aimed it two flying Octarians and fired, splatting him as well before shooting another next to him. Then he aimed the Inkzooka at another Octotrooper on a stack of boxes. He fired and splat the Octotrooper. He entered his Squid Form and proceed while dodging two balls of purple ink that were fired earlier by the last flying octarian and the last octotrooper.

" _Superb!"_ Cuttlefish cheered from the comms " _Jolly good show!"_

Naruto went to the launchpad and was shot up and landed on the platform in front of him and hit another checkpoint. Naruto looked ahead and see a flying octarian.

" _Look! There's an Octocopter down below!"_ Cuttlefish shouted to Naruto.

' _So that is what they are called.'_ Naruto thought as he began to drop down from his lone platform. He took aim at the pillar next to the Octocopter and inked a path up while also alerting the Octocopter of Naruto's presence. He turned to attack Naruto. Naruto threw a Splat Bomb but it didn't attract the Octocopter's attention so he dodged an attack made by the Octocopter. He took aim at the Octocopter before splatting him and his other Octocopter companion that didn't noticed the battle until it ended.

Naruto inked a path up to a pillar before going up it in his squid form then looked at the other pillar and destroyed the box on it, revealing a sunken scroll. Naruto inked the pillar before jumping to it in squid form and got it before storing it away. He went to the checkpoint near him and noticed the platform rising up. He inked the wall and made his way up before seeing the path in front of him. He could see three Octotroopers patrolling. He took aim of an Octotrooper in front of his platform and fired. While he did managed to splat the Octotrooper, he noticed the platform starting to descend so he entered his squid form and jumped to the pathway in front of him.

He sees another platform, a square, moving back and forth. So he destroyed the boxes before inking the moving platform that was on the left side. He took aim at the Octotroopers but missed as the platform began to move to the right. So he jumped to the right side of the wall in front of him and landed just outside of the purple ink. The Octotroopers took noticed of him and he splatted them while dodging a purple ink ball fired by one of the Octotroopers.

" _I knew you wouldn't disappoint!"_ Cuttlefish stated with satisfaction.

Naruto activated the inkrail in front of him and went on it. When he managed to get to the next platform, he hit the checkpoint and see a Zapfish from afar.

" _Thar she blows!"_ Cuttlefish shouted with a pirate-like accent " _Zapfish dead ahead!"_

Naruto chuckled at Cuttlefish's antics before jumped from platform to platform as they had orange ink on them and the field below had purple ink. When he made it to the last platform, he inked a path up a wall before heading up it. He went up it and sees a giant flying octocopter. He cleared the boxes and managed to find another piece of armor, which gave his armored hero clothes and it gave a rod to Naruto's right side. Naruto looked at the giant flying octarian.

" _That dangerous-looking blighter is an Octobomber!"_ Cuttlefish told Naruto.

Naruto nods before inking a path from the left side of the wall he was behind. Naruto managed to splat the Octobomber while dodging a splat bomb it threw at him. He managed to get hit by it but it didn't hurt him. He cleared the boxes and found another can in a box and acquired an Inkzooka.

' _Could have helped against the Octobomber.'_ Naruto thought before keeping it for later use.

" _Bravo!"_ Cuttlefish cheered for Naruto's success for splatting the Octobomber.

Naruto aimed his Hero Shot and inked a path up a moving platform in front of him. When he got to the top of it, he inked another path up the front moving platform and got on top of that. Once the platform had stopped moving, Naruto inked a path up the wall that led to the Zapfish. Once he got up to the top, he shot at the container of the Zapfish before popping it and saving the Zapfish.

* * *

When Naruto got out, he looked at the Sunken Scroll he had.

" _This appears to be a machine designed for Octarians to ride, but there is nothing inside. The big question then… how does it move? Perhaps the Octarians are able to power it through hard work and willpower alone...?_ " _-Sunken Scroll #3_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the scroll as the design of the machine looked similar to an Octotrooper's vehicle.

Then he noticed the final kettle on the Stage 1 of Octo Valley. Naruto began to approach it before stepping on the top of it and went inside.

* * *

 **That is all folks! I must apologies for some mix up about an update for the Orange Inkling Maelstrom. I had finished the Overlord Maelstrom's next chapter and accidently placed it in the Orange Inkling Maelstrom. I wasn't looking and was suffering in a sort-of headache at the time when I did it but corrected my mistake.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is going to be the first boss battle.**

 **Until then, have a nice day!**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**


	8. The Mighty Octostomp

Naruto appeared on the spawn pad and looks ahead. He sees a launch pad in front of spawn pad. He noticed three signs on a 'no' to the launch pad. On the stage in front of him was a circle. In the middle was a high circle while around it was lower ring. At the further end of the stage was a giant suspicious-looking square.

Naruto approached the launch pad and landed on the stage. During mid-flight, he noticed a hole in the center of the box's top. When he landed, nothing happened.

' _Where is the enemy?'_ Naruto thought before began to step forward. After a couple of steps forward, he stopped and noticed contained zapfish descending onto the box ' _Something is wrong here.'_

" **Kit, you are not alone."** The Kyuubi told Naruto in caution " **I sense a presence in front of you, a couple of feet ahead."**

' _But that would be the-'_ Naruto thought before he was interrupted.

When the contained zapfish was just in the middle of the box, at the top of it, a tentacle came out of the hole and grabbed the zapfish before pulling it inside the box. Naruto had noticed that the tentacle had a green glowing X symbol on it. When the zapfish entered the box, the entire box flashed purple electricity around it before it jumped up all of a sudden, revealing a purple ink face with a mouth and eyes that were green. It appeared to be standing on two feet.

"Hello flat face." Naruto mocked with a grin "Were you always like that or did you stomp too many times?"

" **Hey kit."** The Kyuubi said to Naruto, getting some of his attention " **I know he is not really worth it but perhaps this would be the perfect time to awaken The Kraken? You need to test run it."**

Naruto nods as he transformed into the Kraken. He looked like a giant orange squid and in the front of the monster squid form were orange sparkles. Naruto's eyes were on the Octostomp, who trembled and roared. It charged at Naruto, who moved to the left to avoid the charge. Octostomp jumped to squish him but missed and Naruto began to going up to the side of it and made it to the top and reverted to his inkling form. He aimed his Hero Shot and fired, inking and expanding the tentacle until it exploded and Naruto jumped off in his Kraken Form.

Another tentacle came out of the hole and the Octostomp jumped and turned around. Its' face leaned forward a bit before pressing back in. As it did that, it got rid of some of the pads on its' sides. Then, it looked at Naruto and roared, which caused both purple and orange ink to disappear from the battlefield.

Naruto returned into his Kraken Form and began to move around. The Octostomp charged at him until it tried to flatten him again, which missed. Naruto, still in his Kraken Form, went to the side and maneuver the platforms and got to the top and revert back to his inkling form. Naruto fired his Hero Shot and splat the tentacle once more. Then he jumped off in his Kraken Form.

Another Tentacle emerged out and the Octostomp repeat the process but this time, it left three platforms with the left and right moving while the middle stayed still. The wires for the sides sparked with electricity. Then the Octostomp roared, clearing the battlefield of ink.

Naruto moved to the left in his Kraken Form while the Octostomp chased. When he was the left side of the battlefield, Octostomp jumped to stomp. Luckily, Naruto moved out of the way and attempted to climb the side in his kraken form but was knocked off when the Octostomp got up. Naruto began to move back and the Octostomp charged at him once more. He jumped to attack, but Naruto moved to the right and began to climb immediately. He made it to the top and reverted to his Inkling Form before taking aim and fired. After splatting the tentacle, the Octostomp's legs began to spin as orange light began to radiate off of Octostomp. Then, it suddenly stopped before it exploded in orange ink. Naruto was unaffected by the orange ink explosion, but did cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he sees the Zapfish in the center surrounded by a ring of power eggs and in front of it was a Sunken Scroll.

Naruto first collected the Power Eggs before grabbing the Sunken Scroll. Finally, he freed the Zapfish before he grabbed and it disappeared in a flash of harmless electricity. Naruto began to walk towards the platform where the spawn platform was at lowered and the launch pad disappeared. Before he began to make his way to the platform, his comms went off.

" _Alas…"_ Cuttlefish said on the comms, he sort of sounded like he was musing " _To think they even have Great Octoweapons on their side…"_ Then he heard Cuttlefish paying attention to him " _At any rate, excellent work, Agent 3!"_

"Thanks Cap'n." Naruto replied with a smile from the praise "I think I'll be going back home after this and rest for a bit after this battle."

" _That's good to hear."_ Cuttlefish replied " _But remember to keep up the good work! It's still a long road to the Great Zapfish!"_

Naruto nods before he got on the platform and left the stage.

* * *

Naruto came out of the Kettle and he pulled out the Sunken Scroll. That is when he noticed it looked like blueprints to some kind of weapon.

 _Anti-Octopus Weapon Prototypes_

 _Designer: Ammoni Shellendorf_

 _Ammo Knights, Booyah Base, Inkopolis 1 1-1_

Naruto looked at the blueprints with curiosity. Looks like Naruto is going to have to pay a visit to Sheldon. When he was about to walk away, he heard some electricity sparkles and looked, seeing a plug on the left side of the kettle sparkling and smoking. Then he noticed the electrical barricade around the Inkrail device lighting up before they exploded, clearing the back to the device.

" _The Area Gate has opened!"_ Cuttlefish said on the comms to Naruto " _We will proceed to the next area tomorrow. For now, let us return home."_

"I'll join you at home but first, I got something here that Sheldon needs to see." Naruto replied before making his way to the exit.

* * *

Naruto entered the Ammo Knights wearing the normal gear. He had his Special Forces Beret, black Inky Riders (with his Uzumaki Symbol on the back of it), and the Octoling Boots (which Crusty Sean, the owner of the Shrimp Kicks, somehow acquired).

"Hey Sheldon." Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Hello Naruto." Sheldon replied "What brings you to my shop?"

"I got some blueprints for you to look at." Naruto replied as he showed the Blueprints that he got from the Octostomp.

Sheldon took the blueprints before gasping "This is the blueprint of an Anti-Octarian Weapon known as the Custom Splattershot Jr."

"What does it do?" Naruto asked to his friend.

Sheldon looked at Naruto "The Custom Splattershot Jr. is ideal for covering large territories with ink quickly. Its low accuracy provides a wider spread of ink while moving, and its low damage means it uses less ink per shot, allowing for more shots per tank of ink. It is in a set with the Disruptor and Echolocator, making the Custom Splattershot Jr. an ideal support weapon."

"Alright then." Naruto said before looking at Sheldon "Keep the blueprints and start the production on the gun for other Inklings. Once you have copied the schematics, do give back the Sunken Scroll."

Sheldon smiled "Thanks Naruto. If you do come across more, plus lend me the schematics to help our cause."

Naruto nods before leaving the shop, heading back to home.

* * *

"Look who it is, Marie." Callie said from the Studio. She was in her studio, talking to Marie like usual when she looked at the streets and noticed Naruto coming out of Ammo Knights.

Marie followed her gaze and gave a grin "It's Naruto. He looks nice in that gear."

"Nice?" Callie asked before grinning as well "I was thinking along the lines of bad, in the _good_ way."

' _I'm getting hot just by thinking about him.'_ The two thought in unison as they blushed slightly.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

In a dark place, there was a mysterious Octarian. It was shadowed to look dark purple with a purple X at the middle of the figure. It had its' eyes closed. Suddenly, some sort of Inkling-Octarian hybrid (an Octoling) appeared. Her hair was three octopus tentacles but the back two tentacles were curled with the front right tentacle covering her right eye and on the left was a small tentacle that curled. Her hair color was dark red. She wore the basic Octoling outfit, her goggles on.

She approached the figure and saluted.

"My Lord, we have lost contact of Octostomp and went to investigate. We have learned that he has been defeated, sir." The Octoling reported.

The figure opened its' eyes, revealing they were pink with the pupils being darker pink.

" **Do we know what was the reason behind it?** " The figure asked with a distorted voice, masking it.

"We have confirmed that it was an Inkling, a boy if I may add." The Octoling answered "We managed to intercept a transmission between Cap'n Cuttlefish and this Inkling Boy; Agent 3."

" **Hmmm…** " The figure hummed before it looked at the Octoling " **Fortify our defenses and tell our forces to be on the lookout for this 'Agent 3'. I also want you to find out who 'Agent 3' really is.** "

"Right away, my lord." The Octoling reported before she turned to leave. When she left, the figure turned back around closed his eyes.

* * *

Cuttlefish was sitting on a table, looking at a folder in front of him. He had looked in the database of all Inklings in Inkopolis to find one 'Naruto' but couldn't find anything about him. No birthday, no birth certificate, nothing at all. It is almost like Naruto didn't exist until… that day they met.

' _Who are you really, Naruto?'_ Cuttlefish thought to himself.

"I'm home!" He heard Naruto shouted.

Cuttlefish hid the folder before sighing ' _I need to know.'_

* * *

"What do you mean he is missing!?" The Third Hokage shouted to an ANBU.

"We don't know where he could have gone, Lord Hokage." The ANBU replied to Hiruzen "We last saw him entering one of the supply warehouses and we checked it out. All we ever found was this ink bucket." The Anbu showed the orange ink filled bucket, which (to Inklings) it was a Slosher "It was spilled when we checked the warehouse."

The Third Hokage touched the ink but immediately withdraw his hand as it hurt him a lot. He looked at his finger and saw it looked like it was burned.

"You think Naruto would have been killed by this ink?" Hiruzen asked to the Anbu.

The Anbu nodded "Given that one of our men stepped in it, he almost lost his foot for it. Almost like how you almost lost your finger. There could be a good chance that Naruto was burned alive by the ink as it seemed to be acid-like to us."

The Hokage nodded "We will have to assume so but we have no clear evidence." The Hokage hummed before adding "Put Naruto as MIA and have the Bingo Book updated to say we want Naruto back alive if he has left the village."

The Anbu nodded and left before Hiruzen looked at a picture of the Fourth Hokage with his wife.

' _I have failed you, Naruto.'_ Hiruzen thought sadly.

* * *

 **That's all folks! This is one thing though.**

 _HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 8 and I hope there be sex scene._

 **Ok, first of, the sex will wait until Naruto starts taking Callie and Marie on dates (which will actually happen soon) then you will get your scenes. Until then, try to be patient.**

 **Anyway, about the last bit from the human world. I have decided, after so much consideration, that Naruto will return to the human world AFTER Splatoon 2 ARC. So stop asking, you will get it someday.**

 **Anyways; that is all folks!**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**


	9. Telling the Truth

"I'm Home!" Naruto shouts as he opened the door and closed it. He sees Cap'n Cuttlefish coming to the room "Hey there Cap'n."

"Hello Naruto." Cuttlefish said before looking suspicious "Tell me, is that really your name?"

Naruto blinked before cursing his luck ' _He has me.'_

" **Might as well tell the truth, kit."** Kurama told Naruto " **He at least deserves it."**

Naruto sighs "Alright, Cap'n. It is time I told you my story, but not before Callie and Marie come because I want them to know as well."

Cuttlefish nods to that excuse to be acceptable.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

After Callie and Marie came home, they were rallied by Cuttlefish and Naruto to the living room downstairs.

"So Naruto." Cuttlefish said as he looked at him "Tell us; who are you, really?"

Naruto sighed before he looks at them with seriousness.

"The truth is…" Naruto said before sighing again "I'm from another world."

This made Callie and Marie gasp while Cuttlefish was not "I had a feeling you were, my boy." Then he looked at Naruto with seriousness "Tell me, are you from Elemental, otherwise known as the Elemental Countries?"

Naruto's jaw dropped and he nods "Yeah, I'm from the Land of Fire."

Cuttlefish nodded "I thought so."

"Wait, how do you know about that world Grandpa?" Callie asked her Grandpa.

Cuttlefish looked at them "Do you remember before the Great Turf War, back when the Inklings and Octarians were sort-of truced?" His granddaughters nodded "Well, back then we were still exploring the world that was left after the Humans were wiped out. Back then, I led the Squidbeak Splatoon with Sheldon's grandpa and a handful of Inklings. We also teamed up with an Octarian known as DJ Octavio and we went to explore. One day, we found some sort of temple that tells of another world known as Elemental. So we managed to use a special ink that was empowered by the Great Zapfish and the combination of Inkling ink and Octarian ink.

However, only two could travel into this new world. So, on behalf of the Inklings, I was sent. My friend, DJ Octavio, was sent on behalf of the Octarians. When we came upon this new world, we began to meet all of these other countries and more. We met the famed First Hokage; Hashirama Senju, and his wife; Mito Uzumaki."

"Wait, you met one of my kinsmen?" Naruto asked, shocked.

Cuttlefish nods "Yes, Mito was actually nice as was Hashirama. However, DJ Octavio was more interested in their friend; Madara Uchiha."

Naruto and Kurama growled at the name "Uchiha…"

This made the three Inklings look at the two "What is wrong, Naruto?" Marie asked.

"I hate the Uchiha." Naruto replied as he clench his fist "In my village, I held a great… burden, that made me an enemy of the village."

"You hold the Kyuubi, don't you?" Cuttlefish asked to Naruto, who was once again shocked which confirmed his suspicion "Yes, I'm aware what Kyuubi is. As a matter of fact, the Kyuubi's first host was actually Mito Uzumaki. Since this was years ago, I would have to guess that someone else had been given Kyuubi before it was passed down to you."

"What is Kyuubi, Grandpa?" Callie asked, not having a clue what was going on.

"Allow me to explain." Naruto stated before looking at them "Jinchuuriki, also known as The Power of Human Sacrifice, are humans who contain Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts, at childbirth. Jinchuurikis, after the establishment of the Hidden Villages, were often hated and ostracised by their fellow villagers, treated as no different than the beast they contain." This made the girls gasp in shock and horror.

"A-and you're one of these…" Marie commented in shock.

"...Jinchuurikis?" Callie finished in equal shock.

Naruto nods sadly as he lifted his shirt. The girls blushed when they saw Naruto had a six pack on him since it is rare to see such Inklings that has muscle. On his stomach, a seal with black ink appeared there.

"You can see the seal on me that keeps Kurama at bay." Naruto told them "If the host wishes, he can remove the seal. However, to do that would kill the host while freeing the Bijuu for Kami knows how long before they are resealed into another host."

"How were you treated in the village?" Cuttlefish asked, but he had the feeling he knew what it was like and dreaded to hear it.

Naruto gave a sad and depressing sigh "Like every other Jinchuuriki. I was chased by villagers who wanted to kill me and 'finish' what the Fourth Hokage couldn't. That and avenge their loved ones, they all saw me as the beast." Then Naruto gave a sad happy smile "There were a few who were there for me. The Third Hokage and those wonderful people at the ramen stand.

Callie and Marie were crying for their friends suffering before they smiled when they heard that some people were there to help him. Cuttlefish was shaking his head in disappointment for what the village has fallen to. Then Cuttlefish stood up.

"Alright, its official." Cuttlefish stated, getting their attention "You will be living with us as a roommate."

This made Naruto gasp in shock "B-but why?"

Cuttlefish smiled "I think of it as the last thing I could do for Mito, as you are her kinsman."

Naruto was shocked for a minute before he bowed his head to Cuttlefish "Thank you so much, Cap'n!"

"Come on now." Cuttlefish said as he began to get up once more "Let us have Dinner."

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto was in his bed and was in his pajamas.

" **This is good turn of events."** Kurama said from within the seal.

Naruto nods "Indeed it is. But tomorrow, we're going to head back into Octo Valley to continue the fight."

" **So what will you do after the rescuing the Great Zapfish?"** Kurama asked to his container.

Naruto thought about it "Perhaps I'll find a way back to Elemental."

" **Why would you want to return to that place!?"** Kurama shouted in shock.

Naruto shook his head from the yell "Well, payback is one thing that comes to mind. There is also the fact I can't let my brothers and sisters suffer like I have."

Kurama thought of the reasoning " **You know, that is actually a great idea. Remove the Tailed Beasts from Elemental and just have the villages at each other."**

"Indeed." Naruto replied before laying down in bed "Time to get some good night sleep."

When Naruto went to sleep, he began to dream of his happy life in Inkopolis.

Meanwhile upstairs, both Callie and Marie were twisting and turning in their sleep. They were having bad dreams about Naruto's suffering. They never heard such suffering for young children.

The two opened their eyes, determination in their eyes.

' _I need to help Naruto recover from his suffering and loneliness.'_ The two thought together.

* * *

 **That is all folks! I know this seems so soon but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. It wasn't rushed and thought through, you can also see what I did with some knowledge of before the Great Turf War.**

 **Have a nice day folks!**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**


	10. Gusher Gauntlet

_**The Next Day…**_

Naruto appeared out of the vent that led to Octo Valley. He went behind the building and put on his Hero Suit before he went to the Inkrail that was unlocked. He shot it with his Hero Shot, activating it, and he went on it onto the next area. He began to ink around the areas, finding all the kettles so he would memorize where they were and which one was which. Then he finds #4 kettle to the next mission and went into the kettle.

* * *

Naruto appears on the spawn point and sees a metal pod robot walking around some sort of device and on the top platform ahead, another metal pod robot was walking around. Naruto aimed his Hero Shot at the first and splat it, while at the same time hitting the device and he unleashed a geyser of orange ink.

" _Shoot at a Gusher to make it burst skywards!"_ Cuttlefish told Naruto.

Naruto nods before walking over to it and entered his squid form and was flown up to the top and when he was at the center of it, he jumped to the top platform and reverted to his Inkling form and splat the two metal pod robots.

' _Really need to know what these things are.'_ Naruto thought to himself and began to press forward and hit the checkpoint and went on the launchpad. When he landed, he found himself surrounded by Octotroopers on boxes ' _Oh carp.'_

" _Agent 3!"_ Cuttlefish shouted in worry " _You're surrounded!"_

Naruto opened fired and splatted the Octotrooper. The other two began to fire but Naruto moved away from the attack and splat them as well. After that, a launchpad appeared below Naruto and he went flying to the next stage. When he lands, he sees some sort of stamp similar to the Octostomp.

" _Oho! It's an Octostamp!"_ Cuttlefish told Naruto at it jumped at him and landed face first to the ground with a small puddle of purple ink.

' _So a mini version of the Octostomp.'_ Naruto thought before splatting it with ease. He inked a way up the wall and he sees two more and they jumped but they were short. Naruto splatted the two in no time and began to make his way up.

" _That's it! Keep it up!"_ Cuttlefish cheered. When Naruto made it to the top, he sees another Gusher " _It's easier if you activate the Gusher once you're aboard!"_

Naruto nods and activated the Gusher before entering it in his Squid Form and jumped to the right platform and splat the Octocopter before looking at the left platform and the Octocopter fired a ball of purple ink at Naruto. Naruto jumps to the left platform and activates the Gusher, splatting the Octocopter. Then he activates the two gushers underneath a metal fence platform and splat the two Shielded Octotroopers that were there.

He jumps to the two gushers and went up it onto the top platform and sees an inkrail. He shoots the inkrail, activating it, and went on it. He was brought to another platform and lands on a checkpoint and sees a field of Gushers. When he went down the ramp from the platform he was on, he sees multiple purple warp-in signs of incoming Octarian retaliation.

" _Here we go!"_ Cuttlefish shouted with confidence " _Use the Gushers!"_

Naruto nods and activates the front three gushers to form a gusher triangle to defend his position. Naruto moved to the right of the middle gusher and threw a Splat Bomb and went back to his Squid form and moved to the left. The Octotroopers separated to avoid being hit. The closest Octotrooper on the left side was splat by Naruto, who turned back to his Inkling Form and splat the next Octotrooper. The last one attempted to shoot Naruto but kept missing and Naruto splat him after successfully moving away from the shots. Naruto turned his attention to the remaining Octotroopers, which were two. He managed to splat the closest to him in a surprise attack and splat the last one before it could turn to attack him.

After he finished the business, he inked a path up a ramp and went on the launchpad and was launched to the platform to the right of the platform he was just on. He lands on a checkpoint and sees a Gusher in front of him. He activates it and gets to the top of the gusher and lands on a metal fence platform.

" _I smell a Zapfish!"_ Cuttlefish stated on the comms, making Naruto look up to see the platforms up above.

Naruto took aim at the two metal pod robots around the right gusher and splat one before activating the Gusher, which had destroyed the other. Naruto went into the Gusher and when he was at top, he sees an Octotrooper and he splat the Octotrooper before going back down and went to the right Gusher. He repeat the process with the left Gusher and went to the next platform. He inked the right side with the wall and after splatting some random Octarian and activating the gusher, he went to the left side and splat the Octotrooper hiding behind a metal pole that was metal fence platform above.

After that, he activated the Gusher and went up it and splat the Octotrooper on the box and then the box itself, revealing another Sunken Scroll. He took it and went back down. Then he activated the right side gusher again and went up it and found the Zapfish. He destroyed the container and grabbed the Zapfish, saving it.

* * *

He came out of the kettle and looking at the Sunken Scroll he grabbed at the end.

" _This scroll was found in a deep rock layer, its age estimated at approximately 2,000 years. It details the ancient Turf Wars of the time. It seems the basic four-versus-four battle format had already been established at this stage._ " _-Sunken Scroll #4_

' _I really need to consider joining in on these 'Turf Wars'.'_ Naruto thought before he put the scroll away. Then he began to make his way to the next Kettle, seeing it was only mid-day.

* * *

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

"You have to admit, he's good." An Octoling said.

With her was the shadowy figure from before.

" **What are the files about him?** " The figure asked to the Octoling.

The Octoling saluted "We looked everywhere but there are no files about 'Agent 3'. We looked for every sign but could not find anything, its like Agent 3 didn't exist until now."

The figure was deep in thought " **Could it be… No, it couldn't be…** "

"Sir?" The Octoling asked, wondering what the figure could be thinking about.

The figure was still thinking before looking at her " **Tell me, have there been any unknown signals coming from the Temple recently?** "

"Well, sir, the Temple's energies did spike about a week or two ago, why do you ask sir?" The Octoling reported, nervously and with curiosity.

The figure began to think more before looking at the Inkling Boy " **I think I found out about the boy's origins.** " The figure looked at the Octoling " **When will you be able to intercept him?** "

"You want the Octolings to engage him, sir?" The Octoling asked in surprise "We can make preparations for it. Why?"

The figure looked at the screen of the boy " **He is smart and cunning. I want to test him against Octolings, to see if he can handle that level of skill against us.** " The figure looks at the Octoling " **I also want you to collect some of his ink on the field and return it here.** "

"What do you plan to do with it, sir?" The Octoling asked.

" **I'm going to do something special with it, perhaps it can aid us indirectly.** " The figure replied and dismissed the Octoling before turning off the screen " **That's quite the recruit you have, Cuttlefish. Let's see just what he is made of.** "

* * *

 _ **Note: This is a peek of the future for Naruto.**_

Naruto was on about to leave the arena he was in when the launchpad to go back to the spawn point was locked and Naruto was surprised.

' _What? I saved the Zapfish, though!'_ Naruto thought.

" **Kit, I just detected another presence. This one feels familiar, yet not though.** "

"I have to admit," A male's voice called out, making Naruto beginning to look around "when I saw you in action and saw what you could do, I just wanted to see it myself with my own eyes. Now that I have, I want to see how good you really are against someone like you."

Suddenly, another kettle appeared in the middle of the arena. Naruto looked at it with caution.

"Approach and enter, if you wish to leave and continue your mission." The male voice called out before it was silenced.

Naruto approached the kettle and went inside. When he did, he appeared on his spawn point on Moray Towers. He looked across when he heard thumps behind him and looked, seeing three others there. Then, he heard laughter and looked across the map and see three Octolings with… a new Octarian! This one looked like an Octoling, but looked like an Inkling Boy than a normal Octoling.

The Octoling Boy had purple color. He had two tentacles that were made into a ponytail, much like Naruto's. However, there was a tentacle that was in front of his face that was like a loose hair. He had Octoling armor on him, with his goggles up. He had markings around his eyes like a normal Octoling and his eyes were electric blue with a tint of green in the sclera. In his hands was an Octoshot but it looks more modified than a normal Octoshot.

"Prepare yourself and your team, Agent 3!" The Octoling Boy stated with a grin "It's time to put your skills and tricks to the **real** test!"

* * *

 **The preview is not the next chapter but a future of Naruto to face in this series. The Octoling Boy is an OC of mine and you will learn who he is later in the series. As for now, enjoy the story.**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**


	11. Floating Sponge Garden

Naruto appeared on the Spawn Point. He sees an edge and aimed his Hero Shot and began to ink a path before he fell and when he landed, he noticed a tiny sponge. Naruto blinked a few times.

" _That there is a sponge!"_ Cuttlefish stated, which made Naruto think he is a bit crazy.

"I know it is a sponge, Cap." Naruto replied before adding "What should I do with it?"

" _Oh yeah…"_ Cuttlefish said sheepishly " _If you hit it with your ink, it will enlarge."_

Naruto nods and hit it with his ink. The sponge immediately grew in size and it was completely orange, dripping with ink. He went up it in his squid form and when he gets to the top, he sees two of those pod robots charging at him. Naruto splat both in no time before they could get close and managed to ink the sponge. He made it to the top of the sponge and sees two Octotroopers, though they had two tentacles than a normal one. Naruto began to fire but found he was out of range. However, one of the Twintacle Octotroopers fired at Naruto and while he missed, Naruto began to fall when the purple ink hit the sponge.

' _So they shrink when other ink hit them.'_ Naruto thought as he fell off the sponge before turning to it and refilled it with orange ink. When he got to the top, he jumped to the platform and off the sponge. Then he came around the left side of the wall and splat the two Twintacle Octotroopers. He hit the next checkpoint and inked a sponge and went up and inked another sponge before finding another platform and splat the Twintacle Octotroopers in a surprise attack as well as the box. Then he began to continue to go up another two sponges and went to the launchpad on the top platform and went flying to the top left and lands on another checkpoint at the farthest side of the stage.

Naruto jumped down and landed and began to ink the ramp in front of him and went up it before landed in a circle. He sees a sponge in the middle and two Octoballs, who spotted him and began to roll towards him. He began to ink the sponge and when it was good size, the Octoballs hit it instead of Naruto and the Octoball on the left went into Naruto's ink and got splat by Naruto. Naruto went to the left side to sneak up on the Octoball but couldn't find him behind the sponge and went to the right and see the Octoball in his ink so he splat him. Naruto began to head up the sponge and inked the wall before heading up and got to the top.

" _Oh, I nearly forgot… Enemy attacks causes sponges to shrink!"_ Cuttlefish told Naruto late.

This made Naruto face palm to the ground before getting up "Why didn't you tell me the moment you told how to go up the sponges!?" Naruto demanded.

" _It… slipped my mind."_ Cuttlefish chuckled nervously. This made Naruto face palm again before he got up.

* * *

"How does that work?" I asked as I heard it from my computer. My appearance was now different, though.

I looked like an Inkling now. I had peach skin and my hair was similar to Naruto's, with the ponytail, but my color was white with the tip of my tentacles being purple. My eyes were neon green. I wore a zip hoodie but it was the color of black with the white "DE" symbol on the top of the arms. I also wore Octoling Boots. I had the Octoling Goggles but not on, revealing I have Octoling markings around my eyes.

I looked at the camera "Oh, this is my Inkling form. Though it is the mix of a Inkling Boy and Octoling, I wanted it to be good. I just hope one day in the future, the creators of Splatoon 1 and 2 make an Octoling Boy. Even better, being able to play as an Octoling with DJ Octavio as your mentor like Cuttlefish is."

* * *

Naruto rolled his eyes before inking the sponges to form a bridge. When he made it to the other side, he sees three purple ink warping in when they came out as Octoballs. Naruto fired, knocking the Octoballs away from him and into the circle platform. There, he splat them one by one when they got into his ink and when he finished them and popped the balloon, a launchpad appeared and he was sent flying. When he hit another checkpoint, he jumps to the ground and splat the two pod robots and when he got on the orange inked sponge, he noticed it was on a metal fence surface.

' _I wonder…'_ Naruto thought before swimming up to the top of the sponge and sees two Octotroopers. He began to wave his hands at them, which got their attention and they fired and missed Naruto while hitting the sponge, shrinking it and allowing Naruto to go through the metal fence. He destroyed the box down there and it revealed a Sunken Scroll. Naruto stored it and went up to the revealed Launchpad. He went flying out of the metal fence and landed on solid ground in front of the sponge. He shot the sponge and made it go to its' full size. Naruto went up it and splat the two Octotroopers and inked the wall to go to the top. When he made it up, he sees a launchpad and went to it.

When he was launched, he landed on a nearby platform and sees a large field up flying sponges and three Octocopters patrolling the top of the platforms and a Twintacle Octotrooper patrolling behind a wall. Naruto splat the first three sponges, gaining the attention of a single Octocopter that began to fly towards him. He splat that one and went to the right sponge and splat the other two. Then he inked the two sponges to the right and middle and jumped to the middle. Then he inked the left sponge and then he sees the Twintacle Octotrooper firing at him. He managed to dodge but he had to ink his sponge or he would fall. So after inking it more, he jumped to the right sponge and jumped onto the platform and splat the Twintacle Octotrooper while he wasn't looking.

He inked up a ramp hit the checkpoint and found four Octotroopers on sponges but there was a turret for him to use. Naruto grinned and went into the turret and began to pilot it.

" _Here we go… Let 'em have it!"_ Cuttlefish shouted.

Naruto fired the turret at the right and it not only splat the Octotrooper but it enlarged the sponge. He fired at the middle right, then middle left, and then the left. Once all four were splat, he took aim at the middle and fired, enlarging the sponge while popping a balloon. Then he took aim at the flying Octocopters and fired, splating both at the same time, clearing the way to the Zapfish.

" _Oho!"_ Cuttlefish chuckled with a smile " _Now go and grab that Zapfish!"_

Naruto got out of the turret, inked a path to the edge of the platform and began to jump sponge to sponge in his squid form. When he made it to the final platform, he inked a path up to the zapfish and freed the zapfish from its' container and grabbed it.

* * *

Naruto exit out of the kettle and looked at the Sunken Scroll he had.

' _The Terrifying Biology of the Inkling!_ '

' _Limbs: Can leap up to 1.5m._ ' ' _Brain: Simple and hedonistic_ '

' _Bones: None._ ' ' _Eyes: Can spot prey from 100m away_ '

' _Defense: High-pressure, high-capacity ink sack_ '

Naruto eyes widen at the biology shown before him.

' _I have no bones, at all?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at himself.

" _Agent 3, it is time to head home."_ Cuttlefish said on the comms.

Naruto nodded his head "I'll be there, Cap'n."

Naruto began to walk away, heading back to home.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and that is another chapter done. I hope you are liking the series so far. Anyway, have a nice day.**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**

…

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Callie and Marie were returning to home when they couldn't help but think about Naruto.

' _Perhaps I'll ask for a date?'_ Marie thought to herself ' _Don't need to rush forward into things.'_

' _Maybe I'm skip the dating and get out what he can do.'_ Callie thought as naughty thoughts filled her brain, making her blush which didn't go unnoticed by Marie.

"Hey Callie?" Marie called, getting her cousin's attention "What are you thinking about?"

"That's none of your business, Marie." Callie replied and looked away.

"You're thinking of Naruto, aren't you?" Marie asked, getting a sigh from Callie.

"Yeah, I am…" Callie muttered in sadness "I can't help but feel so sad for his history. I just can't help but feel that I should-"

"Help him." Marie finished with Callie saying the same thing, making her look at Marie "I feel the same."

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Callie asked.

Marie sighed "I guess we both do. We may be opposite of each other, but we can both agree that Naruto needs us."

"What were you planning to do?" Callie asked to her cousin in curiousity.

"Well," Marie said while blushing a bit "I was thinking of going out on a date with him, keep the whole relationship thing slow so we can get the know each other."

"Really?" Callie asked before blushing "I was thinking opposite."

"Oh Callie," Marie groaned at her "were you really going to skip the whole date thing and get laid with him off the bat? We know NOTHING about him, aside the fact he's not from around here and he has had a terrible childhood!"

"Well, we can agree that we need to support him." Callie said as she and Marie finally made it home. They knew they were going to support Naruto, in more ways than one.


	12. The First Kisses

Naruto arrived at the home with Cuttlefish. Naruto went downstairs to his room and sat down, thinking about the Inkling Biology. The fact he has no bones means he didn't have to worry about bones breaking.

' _I wonder how far that goes.'_ Naruto thought before noticing the mirror glow and a letter came out. Naruto raised an eyebrow and went to the letter and opened it. He noticed three metal wristbands, made of an unknown substance, with each having a tiny interface with a few buttons and a screen embedded on the surface. The first one had Naruto's name on it in the color orange, with the second one having Callie's name in black with magenta color spots and the third having Marie's name on it in white with bright green spots. He noticed the letter and opened it.

"Dear Naruto,

These wristbands are special and are not to be taken lightly. Inkling biology is incredible, it does prevent some of the greater things like water. So I made these wristbands for you and the girls with my powers. These wristbands allows you to be able to exist in water and other ink that isn't your ink. So you don't need to worry about disintegration in water and don't need to be effect by other inks. It is also equipped with a digital map and communication device. I do, however, have a special password on them that will allow you to use them in Octo Valley and Turf Wars, but I will not tell you as I am the one that has to activate them.

However, I will tell you now that this will not be active in Octo Valley and Turf Wars just to make it fair and even. Aside from that, enjoy them.

From,

Danny Eclipse."

Naruto looked at them before putting on his and went the living room downstairs.

"Hey Callie, Marie!" Naruto called up "I got something for you both, a gift from a friend of mine made it for me and the two of you."

Callie and Marie were curious of what was for them, they went downstairs and see Naruto with the metal wristbands with their names on it, literally. The girls gasped at the beauty of the metal wristbands and Naruto gave the wristbands to them.

"Wow, these wristbands look advance!" Callie said with excitement "Who made these?"

"A friend, I won't disclose the information… yet." Naruto replied with adding the last part "These wristbands are equipped as a way of communications and digital map. They also allow the bearer to be immune to the effects of water and other ink."

This made the two look at him "You mean…"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed to them with a nod "we wouldn't disintegrate in water and other ink doesn't affect us. However, they are useless in Turf Wars and other fight related stuff."

"Incredible." Marie said as she looked at the wristband before looking at the Hero Shot. She looked at Naruto before saying "How about we test it? Can you ink the floor in a single spot, please?"

Naruto was nervous but did it anyway and once he had a spot on the floor that was covered in orange ink, Marie moved to it and took a step in. Surprisingly, when her foot touched the orange ink, she felt no struggle or negative effects of the ink and began to walk through it without slowness.

"Amazing." Callie said as she tried it herself and found it was great before looking at the wristband "These things do their job nicely. If we are unaffected by ink, I'm willing to bet water is the same."

"Thank you for giving these to us, Naruto." Marie said before she kissed Naruto on the cheek, making Naruto blush.

"No problem." Naruto said.

Callie gave a mischievous smirk before turning Naruto to her and kissing him on the lips, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Callie!" Marie said in shock.

Callie pulled away from the kiss with her smirk while blushing. Naruto was also blushing as well.

"You were always the bold one, Callie." Marie said before grinning "I guess I'll follow your lead."

"What do you me-" Naruto turned to her to ask but was caught off guard when Marie kissed him too. Naruto blushed even more before he suddenly ran to his room and locked it.

"I think we overheated him and he needs to cool down." Callie said with her smirk before looking at Marie "Though I don't know if I can share."

"Don't worry, you can." They heard Cuttlefish said and looked, seeing the Cap'n on the stairs.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" Marie asked to him.

"Back in the Elemental Countries, they had something called the CRA; Clan Restoration Act." Cuttlefish said to them "Since he is the only Uzumaki that he is aware of, that means his clan must be put on CRA so the clan survives. He wasn't put on it in Konoha but here, he can. The CRA allows him to have multiple wives so you two can apply to it."

Marie and Callie smirked in unison before looking at each other "I think we can get along." The two said in unison.

Naruto, who was listening from the door, couldn't help but be nervous for what the girls have planned for him.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Naruto was in Octo Valley. He had his breakfast and managed to evade the Squid Sisters before they could pounce on him. Naruto felt that before sex was made, he would need to get to know the girls first before anything happened. Hell, he didn't even know if Inklings reproduce, though he did get the feeling they do since Callie and Marie are young while Cuttlefish was old, showing a clear fact, but didn't know if they reproduce like humans.

Of course, Kurama was being a bad influences last night.

 _Flashback…_

 _They were currently in the mindscape on the hill they first met at, but there was no picnic._

" _ **Come on kit, they want you.**_ " _Kurama said with a grin "_ _ **I know you have looked at Callie's figure. Why do you hold back when you could show her a go-**_ "

" _Shut up, Kurama!" Naruto shouted "I don't even KNOW them aside from their names and that they are Cap'n Cuttlefish's granddaughters!"_

" _ **Who needs to know them when you could just give them the time of their lives?**_ " _Kurama said with a perverted grin._

" _Shut up, you perverted fox!" Naruto shouted as Kurama was kicked from the dream._

 _Flashback Ended…_

Naruto walked up to the next kettle in his Hero Suit and Hero Shot ready. He went into the kettle.

* * *

 **Well, Callie and Marie got their first kisses with Naruto. That is all folks!**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**


	13. Propeller Life Playground and Update

Naruto appeared on the spawn platform and began to ink his way forward.

" _Agent 3, it's up to you._ " Cuttlefish said on the comms.

Naruto gets on the metal fence platform and sees four of the metal pods and splat them down. Then he jumped down once they were splatted.

" _Ohoho!_ " Cuttlefish chuckled " _You've got it!_ "

Naruto went up a pipe bridge that went up and saw three of the metal pods warping in. He splat the one in the middle then the left. He splat the last one on the right when it was halfway to him. He went up the ramp and onto a higher platform before seeing two metal pods patrolling. He aimed his Hero Shot at them and fired, splating both of them with ease before collecting any power eggs he left behind on the ramp. He jumped off the platform he was on and went to the platform with the fan on it.

' _I wonder…'_ Naruto thought before shooting his Hero Shot at it and was surprised to see the propeller spin and platform lift up. It would also seem that the fan did blow a breeze into Naruto's body, which actually worked to calm and soothe him. Once he was at the top of it could go, he jumped down and landed without harm.

" _I love riding a Propeller Lift and feeling the wind in my face._ " Cuttlefish said with a happy sigh in the comms.

"I agree with you there, Cap'n." Naruto replied to him with a smile before going back to seriousness.

Naruto began to proceed and see five Octotroopers on the higher platform but he sees three Propeller Lifts; one on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. Naruto began to think of an idea before grinning and went to the middle. He made the propeller go by shooting it and the platform go up. Once he was at the max height of the platform, he shot down at the five Octotroopers, splating them one at a time before he jumped off the propellor platform and into a Octotrooper free orange ink zone. He began to push forward and ink the ramps up and went up and hid behind a square with a ramp up platform and began to ink a path to the right side. He runs to the other side, getting spotted by two Twintacle Octotrooperswho fired in a rapid fire shots. He dodges the attacks and makes it to the left side of them and splat both with his Hero Shot.

He inked a path up the ramp and when he goes up it, he sees a propellor platform. He inks the propellor and sees a square hole underneath the platform. He drops down and sees a box and destroyed it, seeing a Sunken Scroll. He tucks it away for now and gets on the Launchpad and is launched back up and he goes on the platform, inks the wall with the power eggs, and goes up the said ink wall and onto another Launchpad and was sent flying.

He lands on a platform surrounded by water, which made Naruto nervous since he knew he wasn't waterproof and could be disintegrated by touching it. He got on the propellor platform.

" _Agent 3! Don't fall!_ " Cuttlefish told Naruto in a worried tone " _You know Inklings can't handle water…_ "

' _I question why since we are technically part squid.'_ Naruto thought in confusion before pressing forward. He splat both the orange balloon and the Octocopter and gets on another platform. He splats the Twintacle Octotrooper on the ground patrolling in a circle then splats the Octotrooper that was standing still in the center of said circle.

He gets on the next propellor platform and took out another balloon and two Octocopters before coming to another platform and see another patrolling Twintacle Octotrooper and a Shielded Octotrooper in the middle. He throws a Splat Bomb to distract them and splat both while they were distracted. He sees a Launchpad appear and he gets launched to the next zone and lands on a narrow rectangle platform.

" _The Zapfish is up there!_ " Cuttlefish told Naruto, who nodded.

He hit the upside down propellor with his Hero Shot's ink and got on the platform that went down and it went up once more. He sees another platform and inks the wall and went up it. Then he sees another square and hit it's propellor and had it come to him. A mistake when he took notice of the Twintacle Octotrooper on top of it firing at him. He splat it while taking minimal hit from the Twintacle Octotrooper. He gets on and sees the platform he was on was slowly making its way back to its' previous position.

Naruto jumps to the platform and sees power eggs on the platform he was previously on and manages to shoot them all with his Hero Shot. Then he looks at the other platform and lower it and sees two Octotroopers on it. He splat both and got on the platform and began to head up. He sees another rectangle platform and ink its' wall and went up it and got to the top. He sees another propellor platform and got on before shooting the propellor with ink. The platform went up and when he gets to the top of its' height, he sees the final platform with the zapfish so he jumps off and onto the final platform. He shot the container of the Zapfish before throwing a Splat Bomb and destroyed the shield around the Zapfish and grabbed it for the save.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto emerges out of the kettle and took out a Sunken Scroll and begins to read it's contexts.

' _The Department of Energy have announced that further declines in the availability of electrical power are likely to occur in the near future. With the underground domes also deteriorating rapidly, the future does not look bright. ' - Sunken Scroll #6_

' _I feel sorry for those poor Octarians.'_ Naruto thought before proceeding to the next kettle and entered it.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and sorry for not updating sooner, but a lot has happened to me. For the first week, I decided to take a break from all the stories since I was getting less sleep and it was affecting my job so I took the week as a break.**

 **The second week was when I began to suffer some computer problems as well as a glitchy and out of control mouse so I needed to replace the mouse and try to fix the computer of problems.**

 **Week 3 was spent restoring the computer after something went off and got rid of almost everything on the computer. I had to redownload games, music, and more for that week with little work down for this chapter. Finally, the beginning of Week 4 and I got this done at last.**

 **I apologies for the delay and I will be refocusing on the Orange Inkling Maelstrom. However, that is not all. Throughout my break, I was thinking about this story and its' course and decided to change something from it. That something was the little preview of the Octoling Boy.**

 **I've decided to change the Octoling Boy to a Octoling Girl. Now you ask** " _Why the sudden change, Danny?"_ **. Well, I had no real way to describe an Octoling Boy (unless there is reveals of what an actual Octoling Boy looks like) so I chose a different Octoling Girl. I even modified her and you will learn of what she looks like but right now, I've give you a hint of her.**

 _Hint One: It shows a figure in shadows. Suddenly, a pair of eyes appeared where the figure's face was and the eye color was magenta and her sclera was green. Though she was shadowed of her appearance, you can barely see long tentacles behind her back that goes down, unlike a normal Octoling where it curves in the back. She held a seductive smirk on her face._

" _Come and get it, Agent 3." She said, her voice sounding similar to Julianne Buescher (her voice similar to Anko during the Chunin Exams)._

 **That is the only hints you can get; her back hair, eyes, and voice. Outside of that, you can guess what she is going to be like. That's all for now, folks!**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**


	14. The possible end of my stories

_I was laying on the couch before getting up and going to my porch. I checked the mail, getting some letters and a paycheck for a good job and noticed a newspaper. I grabbed both and went back to the couch and put the mail aside and looked at the newspaper and opened it. After looking through some stuff, I turned the page and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk and began to drink it before seeing something and spitting all of my chocolate milk out._

" _ **FCC chair Ajit Pai is pushing a vote this Thursday to dismantle two decades of open internet protections in one of the biggest corporate giveaways in history.**_ " I read out loud before reading the rest silently.

After reading it, I threw away the newspaper and got up and looked at the camera.

" **You guys do know what that means, right? It could be the possible end to free internet and possibly the end of all internet as we know it!"** I told them before the entire environment turned pure white, like in limbo " **But it means more to me and you…"**

I snapped my fingers and names of my stories appeared in the forms of books.

 _ **The Overlord's Revenge**_

 _ **The Fox of Insanity**_

 _ **The Prince of Stars and Animals**_

 _ **The Rise of Omega N**_

 _ **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom**_

 _ **The Equestrian Maelstrom**_

 _ **Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

"All of this…" I said before looking at the books and began to cry "could possibly remain unfinished, because I may or may not be able to pay for my internet." I looked at the camera and wiped the tears away " **I say "NO!" to this: 'FCC kill Net Neutrality'. Join the fight against this by teaming up with people around world, including Markiplier and TheInvertedShadow! Spread the word. Let 'em know we won't let them ruin the free Internet!"**

" **FYI; I was just spreading the word to my readers."**


	15. Spreader Splatfest

**(Cue Song: Horror Show - BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG (Ft. TheSpyBeetle) |Komodo Chords) [Play from 0:03 to 0:12] then (Cue Song: BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE REMIX ▶ "Horror Show" [SFM] | CG5) [Play at 0:09 to end]**

 **A light shone in the light before you, the Reader(s), see an ink puddle in front of you. You see a black figure rise from the ink before taking the form of Danny, who was grinning.**

" **I'm baaaack…" Danny said before I began to sing the lyrics of the song.**

 **(** _ **Note: Please listen to the song before you continue reading**_ **)**

 **Once the song finished, Danny looked at the Reader(s) with his grin still present before a light blinded you.**

* * *

Naruto appears on the spawn point and sees a straight line platforms. He sees spreader-like devices that were leaving a trail of purple ink. Naruto began to walk forward, firing ink in his path either on the ground or on the spreader. He collected the power eggs on the spreader. Once he past the first spreader, he popped the balloons while popping a balloon fish. After getting past the second spreader, he splat the Octotrooper on the last spreader and made his way across the field. He inked the ramp in front of him, went up it, and sees a Inkrail. He activated it and began to ride it.

When he makes it to the next platform, he jumps out and lands on the ground before firing his Hero Shot at the nearby box, revealing an armored helmet. Naruto stepped on the checkpoint then grabbed the armored helmet and put it on. He sees two Octocoptors and splat them down before destroyed the wall of four boxes. He inked the ramp and the spreader and began to attempt to go up it. It was a bit of a struggle, but he eventually got on it and began to travel up to the top.

Once on the top, he sees three boxes and a long wall that was covered and surrounded from the front with purple ink. Naruto noticed a spreader on it with a balloon fish. He aimed for the balloon fish as the spreader stopped at the left side and splat the fish, covering the entire wall with orange ink. He began to make his way up the wall when seeing the spreader heading to the right. He barely managed to get to the top and when he does, he sees another inkrail. Activating it, he begins to ride it.

" _So what's your favorite food?"_ Cuttlefish suddenly asked on the comms " _I'm partial to a nice biscuit!"_

"I'm going to say ramen since I ate it since I could eat properly." Naruto answered to Cuttlefish.

When Naruto made it to the next platform and checkpoint, he sees more spreaders. This time, there were more than one.

" _Be careful of the spreaders coming towards you."_ Cuttlefish alerted Naruto.

' _So that is what they are called.'_ Naruto thought before adding ' _Wait a minute, how does he see what I'm seeing?'_

 **("Huh, that thought had occurred to me too. Are there, like, cameras on the stages and Cuttlefish suddenly hacks them and sees Naruto in said stage?"** I asked in a thoughtful manner " **Or does he have Omnipresence?"** I shiver " **Creepy.")**

Naruto shrugged it off, not noticing a young boy that he appears to be around 14 with cat ears and a perpetual smirk, black shorts, a yellow dress shirt, black knee high socks and a black tie. He also wears white gloves and black dress shoes appearing quite a distance away.

 **("Get away from my stories, Schrödinger! I talk of Omnipresence and I get you here!?")**

Also not noticing Danny appearing next to Schrödinger, grabbing him, throwing him into a portal before closing it and going through another portal, which closed after he walked through it.

Naruto looked where he heard noise but sees nothing. Shrugging, Naruto pressed forward. Getting past the spreaders, he looks down and sees three cylinders, two Octocopters, and a box on the farthest cylinder. He jumped down, firing his Hero Shot to ink the ground and cylinders while splatting the first Octocopter. Then he destroyed the box while splatting the last Octocopter.

He made his way to the side and sees another bridge with spreaders. He inked the top of a spreader, got on top of it, and goes down and sees a box. He destroys the box, revealing a Sunken Scroll and grabs it before pocketing it and jumping back on the same spreader he came down on before it could go up.

Once upon the top, he jumps off the spreader and sees a wall with two spreaders and a Octocopter. He splat the Octocopter before inking a path up the wall, also inking a bit of the spreaders. He goes up the wall as the spreaders began to turn back and makes it to the top and lands on a checkpoint. He sees a balloon ahead of him in the air and sees a Balloon Fish surrounded by two Octocopters. He jumps, splating the balloon then the fish, which caused an explosion of orange ink that splat the two Octocopters at the same time. Naruto was about to continue before noticing a box that was out of his original sight and he inked the box, releasing some Power Eggs.

He began to continue his trek when he sees Octotroopers stationed on spreaders. He splat them before seeing a balloon underneath the stage and took a spreader down to splat it. When he got back up top, he sees a Launch Pad and took it and lands on the other side of the giant sign (if not on top, Naruto wasn't sure) in front of his previous track. He sees stationed Octotroopers on Spreaders, some balloons, and a box that held some more armor which he took first. He, then, splatted the Octotroopers and pop balloons while jumping over spreaders and inking a way around the glass square to the exit. He sees another balloon above the launch pad and pops it before landing on the launch pad and went to the next track.

He sees four stationed Octotroopers on spreaders and sees the Zapfish on the top of a ramp. He begins inking his way around two walls, inked a box full of power eggs that was behind the first wall. He goes to attack the first Octotrooper while throwing a Splat Bomb, but he sees the Octotrooper had seen his attack and he had shielded itself in the nick of time and fired back at Naruto. Naruto managed to get behind the wall before he could take any serious damage, having a few spots of purple ink on him to show that he has taken some damage from the Shielded Octotrooper. He hears his splat bomb go off and looks around, seeing another Octotrooper passing by and the Balloon Fish on the verge to explode. He fires at the Octotrooper, splatting him and popping the Balloon Fish just did so little but spread ink.

He inked and jumped a spread and sees a second Octotrooper approaching on another spreader. He splat the Octotrooper before barely landing on some of his ink and sees the last Octotrooper, this one with the shield, approaching. He throws a splat bomb behind the shielded Octotrooper, causing it to turn to it and Naruto splatting him. He barely cuts the corner to the ramp before the spreader could get him and safely goes up the ramp, popping the shield around the Zapfish, and went to grab the Zapfish.

* * *

Once outside the Kettle, Naruto looks at the Sunken Scroll and see what Sunken Scroll #7 has to say.

" _The ink sprayed during a Turf War vanishes almost immediately after the battle ends. How environmentally friendly… and incredibly convenient!_ "

"Well, can't argue with that." Naruto muttered before he went to the next Kettle, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

 **I have returned from my long term crisis. I will admit now that while half of the problem has been solved, I am still in the crisis. BUT, I have managed to established myself in a good position to keep me stable and being able to continue stories. What is best is that I've managed to establish a foothold on my BIRTHDAY month of all things! For the month, I will be doing some stories. I will be working on some projects that I've left away too long, namely my "** _ **The Equestrian Maelstrom**_ " **and "** _ **Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_ " **. However, that doesn't mean I won't abandon projects like this one and three others.**

 **To address something else, I know that I have been making projects without finishing some but I can't help it, it's in my nature. I have come up with a few new ideas, one of them is a long term story that is a Naruto X MLP crossover.**

 **To address another thing now, I know that I promised to remake the My Little StarCraft, the MLP X StarCraft crossover that I cancelled. I promise you, it will be made but it will take time.**

 **There is another story that will be, unfortunately, cancelled; "** _ **The Fox of Insanity**_ " **. It has been receiving little Favs and Followers so it will be taken down. However, I plan to renew it as a Naruto X TF2 Story but this story will be a Naruto being the host of multiple spirits of TF2 Freaks. Do not worry, unlike what happens in "** _ **Elements of Insanity**_ " **, the spirits will pass on while Naruto keeps their powers. So Naruto will be sort-of Godlike and he will have a harem.**

 **That is all I have to say, for now…**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**

 **Pearl and Marina: "Don't get cooked... Stay off the hook!"**

 **Too early, Pearl and Marina!**

" **Aww…" Pearl complained before she and Marina went off the stage and out the Exit Door.**

 **Good-bye!**


	16. Octoling Invasion

Naruto appeared in a new territory. This one wasn't an course but looked like an arena in those Turf Wars if not a completely accurate. He could actually see the Zapfish on the other side of the arena.

' _Something's not right.'_ Naruto thought before got down from his platform and began to follow a trial of power eggs. However, he caught sight of what looked like a of a Inkling with red octopus-like hair. She even had weird goggles, armor in her torso with a belt, boots, and had what Naruto saw was a Octoshot Replica.

" _Looks like we've got company!_ " Cuttlefish stated when Naruto spotted her " _Octolings sighted!_ "

"What are Octolings?" Naruto asked.

" _Octolings are elite Octarian fighters, and the octopus equivalent to an Inkling._ " Cuttlefish told Naruto.

"Well, look what we have here," Naruto heard a girl's voice say. Naruto looked and see an Octoling looking at Naruto with a grin "we have an Inkling. Time to take care of you!"

Naruto grinned at the challenge "I like to see you try. Be warned though, I am quite quick and hard to splat. Many of your Octarian brethren can attest to that."

The Octoling scowled before aiming her Octoshot at Naruto. Naruto grinned before diving to the side and aimed his Hero Shot at her and splat her. He began to push forward to the right side of the arena he was in. When he was about to head up a ramp, an Octoling came down from a jump to attack only to get splat seconds later by Naruto.

"Ok, so they can do the ranged jump from spawn like an Inkling. Duly noted." Naruto said before going around and underneath a fenced bridge.

Naruto was making his way across when he sees some purple ink.

' _Probably an Octoling hiding in the ink, being all smart.'_ Naruto thought ' _They sure do follow Inkling tactics, don't they.'_

Naruto came to the purple ink and aimed his Hero Shot towards the other side of it, where he sees an Octoling beginning to emerge.

"Surpri-" The Octoling tried to say before being splatted by Naruto.

"Predictable." Naruto simply said before inking a path through the purple ink and going on his way.

When Naruto turned a corner of the purple ink, he sees a checkpoint and goes on top of it. He goes to the other side of the area he was in and finds two boxes and splat them. Naruto was taking his sweet time, he was in no rush to get through this.

' _I honestly thought these Octolings would prove a challenge. All I see is a bunch of Inkling wanna-be Octarians.'_ Naruto thought with disappointment.

" **Well, they may not be the elites of the Octolings?** " Kurama suggested to Naruto " **I mean, we are in Area 2 so they may not be the elites.** "

' _I hope you are right cause if you are not, this is going to be a cakewalk.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looks a corner and sees purple ink ' _Here we go again.'_

Naruto went to the purple ink and began to spread his ink. He was surprised to find no Octoling among the purple ink. However, that thought was shot down when he heard a cry of an Octoling jumping from spawn and sees an Octoling landing in front of him, in a small pool of purple ink. Naruto and the Octoling fired at each other with the Octoling throwing a splat bomb. Naruto splat the Octoling but he couldn't dodge the Splat Bomb explosion. He thankfully survived but some of his form had purple ink on it.

' _Ok, maybe they have potential of being good enemies.'_ Naruto thought ' _That or I was being careless. I'm thinking towards the latter since I made no attempt to dodge at all.'_

Naruto turned into his Squid Form and began to pull away to the opposite direction of where he splat the Octoling. He was collecting Power Eggs and some armor on a box on top of a circular structure next to where he and the Octoling fought. He also hit another checkpoint while on his way out.

He saw an Octoling trying to surprise attack him but she was splat immediately. He found two boxes, one held a bunch of Power Eggs while one was up a metal wall had an Inkzooka. Naruto stored it in his ink spare space. He began to follow a trail of Power Eggs, which led him to a checkpoint and then an Octoling who was splatted seconds later and the container of the Zapfish.

' _Still need to find that Sunken Scroll.'_ Naruto thought before going a left.

He eventually found the Sunken Scroll behind a wall that led to the fenced bridge. He heard an Octoling cry and knew that an Octoling landed near him. He inked the wall and went up. When he made it up, he sees the Octoling and purple ink at the base of the ramp in front of him. He splat the Octoling, who attempted to get him with a Splat Bomb but failed. He retraced his steps and sees an Ink Rail that would lead him onto higher ground but sees an Octoling awaiting him.

Naruto went up the Ink Rail and managed to splat the Octoling before she could do anything. He finds another Ink Rail that led up to the Zapfish and he took it and freed the Zapfish before grabbing it.

* * *

Naruto came out of the kettle and looked at the Sunken Scroll.

"' _Paradise Lost' by Octolangelo_ "

"Nothing much really." Naruto said before jumping to Area 1, where Cuttlefish was. "Well, let us head back."

Cuttlefish nodded before the two began to head out.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

" **He made fools out of you all!** " The figure said in anger as he looked at the four Octolings kneeling before him " **You only managed to hit him once and that was with a Splat Bomb that he couldn't dodge from splatting one of you!** "

"We underestimated him, master." The leading Octoling said submissively "We will not make the same mistake again."

" **Did you at least get some of his ink?** " The figure asked to them.

The leading Octoling shook her head "We attempted to while he wasn't looking but the vial melted, like it wasn't good." The Octoling pulled out a ruined glass vial "We don't know how. Inkling ink doesn't do this."

" **So there is a defensive mechanism in Agent 3's ink. This complicates things.** " The figure said before looking at them " **Dismiss.** "

The Octolings nodded before walking away in shame. The figure sighed in disappointment at the failure of the Octolings and the retrieval of the ink. The figure began to walk around before ending up in a chamber. He could see multiple pods of Octolings being created but he stopped at one. This Octoling was different from the rest.

This Octoling was female, like all other Octoling. But the differences ended there. She has fair skin, her octopus-like hairstyle was different than normal Octolings; she features two thin shoulder length tentacles parted way in the front that curl at the tip and two larger but shorter tentacles in the back that too curl at the tip. Her angled eyes with black markings around her eyes with a dash at the end were currently closed.

The figured looked at the tank of sanitation before leaving. He knew that Octoling Girl was going to be the perfect Octoling against Agent 3…

...All he needed was as much fighting data of Agent 3 as possible.


	17. A Dream of the Future

**Author's Note: I made this to give everyone the sense of what will possibly happen in the future. Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion had me change some things; like Agent 8 and what Agent 3 is going to be. So this is going to be a vision of things to happen.**

 **Without further delay, let us see it happen.**

* * *

Naruto and Cap'n Cuttlefish had returned home. Naruto sees Marie and Callie were talking to each other and Naruto looked at Cuttlefish.

"I'll be downstairs, in my room if you need me. I'm a bit tired from battling Octarians all day." Naruto told Cuttlefish.

The Cap'n nodded "Alright, I'll send one of the girls to wake you up when it is dinner time."

Naruto nods and silently heads downstairs. He went into his bedroom and laid down on the bed.

' _I feel more tired than usual. Perhaps it is because I faced against the Octolings.'_ Naruto thought to himself before thinking about his time in this new world.

He knew the world would expand further. New gear, new weapons, and more would happen eventually. Naruto was also thinking of a side job to pass the time after he gets the Great Zapfish back.

' _Perhaps being a DJ for the Squid Sisters wouldn't be so bad.'_ Naruto thought before he began to grow more sleepy.

Naruto yawned before he closed his eyes and darkness consume him.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Dream...**_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a dark void.

"H-hello?" Naruto asked nervously. He began to look around before he was blinded by a white light.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a new area. It looked like it was outside Inkopolis as well but didn't look like Octo Valley. That is when he hears an inkling transforming and he turns to look and was shocked.

Standing on a sewer grate was an Inkling Girl. She has slightly darker tan skin tone skin, has two tentacles on the sides of her face that were mint green, and she has orange eyes.

Naruto looked at her with curious now before turning and gasping. Standing next to a building was Marie! But she looked different. Her outfit consists of a dark grey kimono with triangle patterns around the waist and carries a parasol. She wears traditional Japanese sandals geta and a different, pink, headpiece.

Marie turned to the Inkling Girl but when she spoke, Naruto couldn't hear her voice. He couldn't make out any words. However, after a bit of dialogue, Naruto finally hears Marie speak.

"Welcome aboard! You are now Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Marie said to the Inkling Girl "What is your name? I told you my name already."

"My name is Fu!" The Inkling Girl identified herself with cheerfulness.

Naruto was surprised. However, what was more is that Naruto could sense from her a similar demonic energy from her.

' _Is she a Jinchuuriki like myself?'_ Naruto thought with curiosity ' _If so; which one does she host?'_

Naruto's thinking was short-lived when the environment changed. Naruto could see he was on a circular platform, much like Octostomp but different. He could hear an inkling launch pad cry and turned, seeing Fu (Agent 4) in a different but much similar looking Hero Suit he had land. Naruto hears tons of cheers before he turned when Fu stopped moving.

He turned to look at what she was looking at. That is when he sees… Callie on a stage!? Not only that, but her outfit was different. Callie turned around and showed more to Naruto.

Callie wears a small tank top in her colors that exposes her midriff, revealing an octopus shaped marking near her navel. Her earrings have been replaced by golden octopus earrings and her hat resembles an octopus tentacle. Her shorts appear to be made of black leather and are low cut enough to reveal a glimpse of pink fabric (possibly her undergarments), and her tights are dark purple with a magenta tinge and sequins, giving it a galaxy look. Additionally, she wears a pair of sunglasses.

"I told you to leave…" Callie said to Fu. After a pause, her form shifted to a difference stance, like a dance position "Now you leave me no choice…" She throws her left arm out and leaned forward "Prepared to be rocked!" She stands straight and points her fingers up "Hey, DJ!"

Suddenly, the stage Callie was on began to go upward. Naruto sees it is a giant machine and at a DJ set was an Octarian, but none that Naruto had seen before.

Unlike most Octarians, which appear to be severed tentacles of octopuses, this Octarian is an octopus in his entirety. He is a dull red-violet with darker areas around his eyes and tentacles, and appears to be perpetually angry. He wears a large black with golden accents helmet in the style of kabuto that had spikes on it with an octopus-shaped emblem on the front, he wears a pair of shutter shades, and one of the two tentacles that are always crossed in front of him bears a large, green, X-shaped scar identical to the one Naruto had seen on the tentacle of the Octostomp. He sits inside of a flying machine equipped with a pool of purple Ink and a turntable, which has plentiful stalks of wasabi. In front of the turntable and wasabi stalks is a tray of calamari, on the back of the machine are some exhaust pipes, two giant fists are gold and sparkly, and have brass knuckles on them, which reads something in the Octarian language. There are 4 holes on the front of the machine and has plenty of speakers on the machine, and a plethora of lights as well.

Whatever was being said, Naruto could not hear. However, the environment soon changed once more. Naruto found himself in an underground-looking environment. He turns and sees Cap'n Cuttlefish, who was different. However, what most interest him was the Octoling he was looking at.

This Octoling was different from all other Octolings. This Octoling was female, like all other Octoling. But the differences ended there. She has fair skin, her octopus-like hairstyle was different than normal Octolings; she features two thin shoulder length tentacles parted way in the front that curl at the tip and two larger but shorter tentacles in the back that too curl at the tip. Her angled eyes with black markings around her eyes with a dash at the end, she had dark eyes. She has flat, pointed ear on the left and human-like, rounded ear on the right, small suckers, semi-pointed fingers. She wear a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather skirt or pants and boots, and a type of neon yellow bracelet on both her ankles and wrists.

He couldn't hear what Cap'n Cuttlefish was saying but Naruto could sense demonic energy coming from her. Was she like him and Fu? If so, which one was she? The scene changed with Cap'n Cuttlefish and the Octoling looking at a telephone thing that gave them a card and weird device.

"Applicant 10,008, eh?" Naruto finally heard Cuttlefish say "That's a beakfull. I think I'll just call you Agent 8."

"My name is Yugito Nii." The Octoling said to Cap'n Cuttlefish as she turned to him "I don't know how I got here or how I became like this when I blacked out."

Naruto couldn't hear anymore before seeing the entire field change. Now, Naruto could see Yugito on an elevator. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, which caused Naruto to look around before he and Yugito looked up and see a figure. Naruto looked harder to see the figure. The figure looked like… himself!? Naruto could see the back of the figure that looked like himself but with some differences; he wears a gray torn cape with a number "3" in Inklish. Not only that on the right side of his face was turquoise ooze on his headgear.

Naruto, then, sees a saucer in front of this dream version of himself. That is when he sees Cap'n Cuttlefish, tied up and hanging upside down, struggling in the ropes.

"GYAAAAH!" Cap'n Cuttlefish shouts before looking down "Agent 8? Help meeee!"

"Cap'n Cuttlefish!?" Yugito asked in shock and disbelief.

That is when his dream self turned around to look at Yugito. Naruto could see the turquoise ooze was on the right side of his dream self's face. Not only that but his dream self's eyes were different; the inner eye where the black is supposed to be was now turquoise and he has turquoise lines where his eye color is supposed to be, giving it a look of a machine or robotic eyes.

"Agent 3's mind was hijacked by that crazy phone!" Cuttlefish shouts to Yugito.

"Hello 10,008." Naruto could hear the dream self say in an almost hypnotic tone "I can see now why you and "Agent 3" are so similar. You both have this mysterious dark power, but yours is weaker than Agent 3's." His dream self spins around to face forward completely with his cape now behind him "Let us see if you can beat me with Agent 3!" the mind controlled dream Naruto jumps off and front flips three times before heading straight down to the elevator.

* * *

Naruto wakes up from his dream with a gasp and he was holding his chest, panting heavily.

"W-what was that!?" Naruto nearly shouted as he tried to control his breathing. After some time, he managed to breath normally "What was that? Was that a vision of the future? Who are Fu and Yugito and are they like me?"

" **Whoa, ok. What happened?"** Naruto heard Kurama asked.

"Look at my memories and you will see." Naruto answered.

There was silence for five minutes before Kurama spoke once more " **Damn, that was one hectic dream/vision. Those two girls; Fu and Yugito, they seem to be like you. Those two look like they are Jinchuuriki as well. I could recognize those auras; Fu has Chōmei, who is known as the Seven Tails or Nanabi, and Yugito has Matatabi, who is known as the Two Tails or Nibi."**

"Do you think that it was real?" Naruto asked to Kurama.

" **No doubt it was real. But what caused it is beyond my understanding."** Kurama told Naruto " **But no matter what, it will happen. I wonder what caused this to happen."**

"I wonder myself." Naruto said before he hears a knock and sees Callie opening the door.

"Time for dinner." Callie said before she left.

Naruto nods before getting up to follow. He couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for him.

* * *

 **There you have it. A glimpse to the future. I hope you like it.**

 **Callie and Marie: "Staaaay fresh!"**

 **Pearl and Marina: "Don't get cooked... Stay off the hook!"**


End file.
